


I Didn't Expect You

by Jhellnah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Hoseok (J-hope) is great, Jongin is actually super soft inside, M/M, Tao is a great BFF, he's a bean though, other groups are mentioned, sehun makes love complicated, welp let me stop tagging random things lolll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: Sehun finally graduated high school and transferred to Seoul’s Performing Arts College. He couldn’t wait to start a new chapter in his life. But he didn’t expect to meet Kim Jongin.





	1. I Got a Shit Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually posted first on AFF but I finally decided to post it here! It's already 12 chapters in on AFF so you guys can expect an update once a week or even more frequent!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> *Also the exo members have hair cuts from exodus/love me right while Krishan both have black/brunette hair*

Sehun sat at the back of the bus looking out to the buildings passing by him quietly. He adjusted his Beat headphones over his green snapback before looking inside his bookbag for his schedule. He’s looked over it about a thousand times but he always wanted to be prepared. Suddenly the bus’ intercom rang. “ _Seoul Performing Arts Academy drop off._ ”

The redhead slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase. When the bus stopped he bowed to the driver and walked off, instantly being bombarded with noises from the college in front of him. He stared wide eyed at the busy campus that was going to be his new home for the next four years.

He suddenly felt nervous. He had just graduated from high school before the summer began and now he was a first year in college. He took a deep breath, moved his headphones to his neck, and walked inside the campus.

He stared out in amazement at the buildings and the cleanliness of the place. He looked around for the main office but after spending five minutes lost he decided to ask someone. He walked over to two guys who were sitting at a bench. “Uh hey, can I ask you a question?”

They looked up and the tan blonde of the two smiled up. “What can I do for you?”

“I can’t find the main office, can you tell me where it is?”

He smirked. “You can’t find it because it’s on the other side of the campus.”

Sehun pressed his lips together, not liking the other’s sarcasm. “ _Oh well t-_ ”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you!” The stranger got up before looking at his friend. “I’ll see you later in class.”

"Okay, ge.” The other said smiling.

The blonde grabbed Sehun’s hand and dragged him away. Too surprised by the other’s personality change, Sehun didn’t know what to say. He quickened his steps to match the other’s, dragging his suitcase behind him. “Uh...thanks but who are you exactly?”

The other looked at him in surprise. “Oh I forgot!” He let go of Sehun’s hand. “My name is Huang Zitao, but call me Tao for short. And that person from before is my friend Wang Jackson! What’s your name?”

“Oh Sehun. Are you both Chinese?”

“Yeah. We transferred to Korea years ago though.”

_That explains why they are fluent in Korean…_ Sehun thought to himself. “How much longer until we reach the office?”

“Just a little longer. This campus is pretty big.” Zitao shrugged to himself. Within a few minutes they made it to the main office. Sehun got his key and walked out. The blonde was leaning against the wall waiting when he came out. The blonde walked over to Sehun expectantly. “That was fast. So~ where’s your dorm at?”

Sehun looked at the room number on his new key. “G8.”

Zitao gasped. “We’re in the same building AND floor! What about your schedule?! What’s your major?” He asked excitedly.

Sehun handed his schedule to the other. “My major is dance.”

Zitao’s eyes burned a hole into the paper he was holding, reading it carefully. “Sehun we almost have the same exact schedule. The only difference is our majors, but they are near each other!”

“Really? Then do you mi-”

“Nope, don’t mind at all!” Zitao slung his arm around Sehun’s shoulder. “It has to be fate right now. Lets be friends- no best friends! I’ll help you unpack-” He looked around them and then gave a confused face. “Where’s your stuff?”

“I only brought one suitcase right now.”

“The semester starts in 2 days...”

“My parents said everything would be shipped here by the end of the week.”

“Well I’ll help you unpack then. Let’s go find your room.”

 

\---

 

When Sehun opened the door he was surprised to find half of the dorm room occupied neatly. “Someone is already here?”

Zitao poked his head in. “I guess so. Some people come way~ before the semester even begins. He must be one of them.” He looked at the occupied half of the room. “Man he really loves SM and 2NE1 haha.”

“Do you share a room with someone?” Sehun asked as he rolled his suitcase near the empty closet.

Zitao hopped onto Sehun’s plain bed and stretched out. “Mhmm. Park Chanyeol. He’s a 2nd year though. I just met him two days ago. He seems nice.”

“Oh then he might know of my brother here, not sure though.”

“You have brother here? What year is he?”

“A step brother, he’s chinese. He’s a 4th year, Luhan.”

“Never heard of him.”

“You’re a fucking first year, of course you wouldn’t.” Sehun rolled his eyes and opened his suitcase.

“Oooh~ potty mouth. That’s no way to talk to your hyung.” Zitao smirked. Sehun frowned at the other. “Who said you were older?”

“How old are you then?” The blonde asked as he watched Sehun with challenging eyes.

“I was born in 94.”

“93, I’m older.”

Sehun groaned and went back to unpacking, frowning as he heard Zitao laughing.

He threw his underwear in the older’s direction and his screeched could be heard from even outside.

\---

It was late afternoon when Sehun got out of the shower. The older male had left a while ago, saying he had to go see his other friends. They exchanged numbers and Zitao left shouting “See you later Hunnie~!” Sehun had gave him a weird look but he decided not to even bother since the other was the first person who he became friends with. And he was pretty cool once you got to know him. They kind of clicked- their personalities. So Sehun wasn’t going to judge.

He looked over to the other side of his room, his roommate still wasn’t here. Sehun pouted and put on sweats and a low neck tank top. He had wanted to meet his roommate and hoped to be friends.

He played some music out loud and looked at the standing mirror next to his closet. Listening to the music he let his body move to the beat lazily before he started to move with more purpose. He stopped when he heard his door open. He turned around and saw a tan male stare at him.

He had brown hair, strong jaw line, and Sehun wouldn’t lie, was very nice to look at. Sehun’s throat went dry slightly before he coughed, turning off his music. It was quiet.

“Uh… Hi. I’m your roommate, Oh Sehun…” He said awkwardly.

The other blinked at him before walking fully inside. He grabbed his towel and walked passed Sehun. “Okay.”

Sehun frowned. _Okay? What the f-_

“The name’s Kim Jongin by the way.” Jongin closed the bathroom door behind him.

“What kind of fucking roommate did I just get? Rude ass.” The redhead muttered to himself. He sent Zitao a text.

 

_To Tao:_

_I got a shit roommate. Let’s be roommates instead_

 

Not even a minute later he got a text back.

 

_From Tao:_

_Sorry to hear Hunnie- Get used to having shit around you for 4 years :P_

 

“My God!”

 

\---

 

Zitao laughed from his seat on the bench in the courtyard. “So he faded you and ignored you for the rest of the night?” He laughed.

Sehun punched his arm. “It’s not funny! It was fucking rude! Yeah sure he’s hot but that doesn’t me-”

“You think he’s hot?!”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Yes I do, I’m gay. Do you have a problem with that? We can cut this off if you do.” He didn’t feel like dealing with douchebag homophobes.

Zitao frowned before shoving the younger male. “I don’t have a fucking problem with it. I don’t care. I’m just laughing you have a hot roommate who is rude and totally ignores your existence.”

Sehun cracked a smiled before sipping his bubble tea. “The whole situation is shit. Hey, when do you want to meet up for class tomorrow?”

Zitao released his straw. “Our classes start at 8:45 so let’s meet up in the hallway at 8 to get breakfast.”

“Okay. Well I’m going to go to the dance studio.”

“Do you even know where it is?” The blonde asked as he watched Sehun get up from his seat. Sehun nodded and tapped his head. “I memorized where my classes are. I want to get a feel of the studio before class.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow Hunnie~”

Sehun rolled his eyes at the nickname and walked away. Within 10 minutes he managed to find the dance studio. Thankfully it was empty and unlocked since students were able to go freely. He walked inside and looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a black snapback backwards, a red tank top with a black jacket on top, denim skinnies, and red nikes. He took off his jacket and plugged his phone in to the speakers in the corner. He put it on random and let the hip-hop music play.

He freestyled for a while before songs with choreography came on. He instantly switched style and danced the choreo easily. He was so immersed in himself he didn’t notice someone come in and sit next to the speaker watching him. After 30 minutes Sehun stopped and turned to turn off the music, that is until he saw the person watching him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Sehun grabbed his chest. He glared at the male sitting there smirking.

“How many times am I going to walk in on you dancing?”

“Why the hell are you even here Jongin?” Sehun asked with spite as he paused his music angrily. He didn’t like being surprised.

The tan brunette shrugged and leaned back. “Well dance majors get to use the studios when they want so I was going to do just that.”

“Wait- What? You’re a dance major?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

Jongin gave him a blank stare. “Why do you think we’re roommates? They pair the students by major.” He looked off to the side and scoffed, a smirk forming on his face. “You really didn’t know?”

Sehun balled his fist to his sides to stop himself from punching the arrogant bastard in the face. “Why… the _hell_ would I know how the school sets up the rooms?”

“I don’t know. Are you done yet? I want to use the studio and you’re in the way.”

Yeah Sehun was NOT about to be in the same room as this jerk right now. Without word he grabbed his phone and jacket, leaving absolutely fuming, ignoring how Jongin smirked amusedly at him.

And that is how his life started to turn upside down.


	2. Luhan and Friends

Sehun's first day of college was going by pretty great so far. Exactly how he hoped it to be.

He liked his morning classes and teachers so far. He even met some other students and Zitao's friends. Luhan called him, insisting that he sat with him for lunch. Zitao was invited so the two first years went to find the table.

Zitao laughed at Sehun’s joke and slung his arm around the latter's neck as they walked inside the cafeteria- which was huge. Sehun gaped, "Whoa."

"I know right!" The older male said excitedly. "I want to try everything in here by the end of this year."

"Well good l-"

"Sehun!!"

The two looked over to the other side of the cafeteria. A male with raven hair framing his face stood up from his chair, smiling an angelic smile. Around him sat a bunch of other guys who looked at them expectantly. Another male from the table stood up and smiled widely. "Tao!"

"What the- Chanyeol's sitting over there!" Zitao said.

“I guess they do know each other.” The redhead grabbed the older’s wrist pulling him to the table. Once they walked to the table, the raven got out of his seat and hugged Sehun tight. "Hunnie it's been too long!"

"Hey Luhan."

The older male pulled away and faced his friends. "Guys, this is my baby brother Sehun. And," he pointed to Zitao, "that's Chanyeol's roommate/Sehun's friend, Tao." Everyone waved at the youngests of the bunch and Luhan pointed at each of his friends.

"So around the table it's Joonmyeon- or Suho, Yifan- he likes being called Kris, Jongdae- Dae or Chen is fine, Yixing- we call him Lay, Baekhyun- Kyungsoo is the only one allowed to call him Baek. This is Kyungsoo- Chanyeol calls him D.O while everyone else says Soo, there's Chanyeol, and you already know Minseok."

Sehun gave a small smile and waved while Zitao grinned at everyone. "Hi everyone!!"

Yifan spoke first. "Ah he's cute, Joon let's take him."

"Hm?" Zitao cocked his head to the side confused. Luhan sighed. "They were all deciding who they wanted to dote on. Looks like krisho has claimed you, Tao."

"Oooh~ okay!"

Joonmyeon smiled and pat the space between him and Yifan. "Come sit here."

Zitao instantly sat down and grinned like an idiot, Sehun rolling his eyes at his friend. "Such a child..."

"Hunnie sit in between me and Chanyeol."

"Okay."

They took their seats and Chanyeol said hello before going back to his conversation with Kyungsoo. Sehun turned to look at Luhan. "Hey Lu, how was China? How are Granny and Papa? And Umma and Appa miss you by the way."

Luhan had gone to China with his long term boyfriend, Minseok, to visit their grandparents during the summer break. The two males also live together off campus so Sehun hasn't seen his brother in a while.

Luhan eyes lit up as he spoke. "They're fine! Young as they'll ever be. And sorry I didn't visit during break. I know Umma misses us," he pouted, "she won't stop texting Minseok though. Never me but always him."

"Because she likes me." Minseok said as he took a bite of his food. Luhan rolled his eyes. "I'm her son- she likes me more."

The older male shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat babe."

Luhan hit his shoulder lightly. "Meanie-" he was cut off when Minseok kissed his cheek. "-okay I forgive you."

Sehun only chuckled at the couple before turning to everyone else. Lunch passed by quick for the redhead. He and Zitao promised to eat with them from now on and got up to leave.

"Bye baby~!" Joonmyeon called out.

Zitao smiled sheepishly as they walked away and waved.

"Baby?" Sehun mocked as he chuckled.

"What? I like it!" Zitao defended.

"That only makes me judge you more."

 

\---

 

Sehun and Zitao parted ways to go to their majors. The redhead changed in the bathroom before he walked in and found a few people already in the studio. Some looked up and waved while others stayed in their own world. Sehun put his bag down and began to stretch on the side. When he finished he noticed someone walking over to him. He had soft looking brown hair and a smile that radiated the sun plastered on his face. "Hi! I'm Jung Hoseok! And you are?"

Sehun returned the smile, the others happiness being so contagious. "Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you."

"You want to do some partner stretches together?"

"Sure."

More students piled in as they sat down and began their stretch.

"So," Hoseok looked up and smiled, "how old are you? Did you just start here?"

"I was born in April 94. And yeah I just started here, and you?"

"February 94, so I'm your hyung! I started a semester early because I graduated high school early."

Sehun grabbed Hoseok's hands and pulled him to lean forward. "Then how come you're in this class now?"

"This is advanced dance so it's mixed. You had to have gotten high marks during your audition to be in this class."

Sehun eyes widened at what the other said. He couldn't believe that he made it to the advanced class. Hoseok saw his look and laughed. "You're too cute."

Somehow, the comment made Sehun blush lightly on his ears. "So then you're a really good dancer?"

Hoseok let go of Sehun's hands and grinned cheekily. "I would like to think so."

"What genre??"

"Hip hop, especially popping and free styling."

The young redhead's eyes glistened. He grabbed Hoseok's hands again without realizing he laced them. He stared at his hyung like a curious excited child. "Hyung, can you show me sometime??"

The older male grinned before he ruffled the other's hair. "Aigoo, such a child. Of course I'll show you sometime." Sehun smiled when suddenly the door opened. All the students looked over when they heard the door close.

An older male with blonde hair, who looked no older than 30, walked inside of their room without a word. Everyone watched as he quietly scanned the room before nodding. "Alright I'm assuming this is everyone." He walked to the front of the studio and clapped his hand.

"Welcome everyone to advanced dance. I'm your teacher for the year, Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk- whichever you feel comfortable with. I'm glad to see some familiar faces, please come up and introduce yourselves."

Four students including Hoseok walked to the front. One by one they introduced themselves.

"Hello I'm Jung Hoseok!" Hoseok waved brightly.

"Lee Minyoung or Min for short." The short raven haired female bowed.

A raven haired male gave an eye smile. "Park Jinyoung but please, call me Junior"

"Im Jaebum, nice to meet you." Another raven male gave a small smile.

Eunhyuk looked at the four before looking at the class again. "These are the people you want to look to when you have problems in my stead. They are experienced enough to help you. You may go back now." The students walked back to their places.

Eunhyuk started to paced back and forth slowly. "Now I'm going to quickly tell you what this year will look like. In this class you will learn all forms of dance from tap dancing to popping- everything. I know everyone has their own style so I won't hold anything against you if you have struggles. However for you final grade of the semester, you must present a one minute dance, any style you want. Each semester will have this. The studio is opened whenever you want to come to practice for that." He looked around to is students, "am I clear?"

Once everyone nodded Eunhyuk smiled. "The dance will be in January so you have time. That's all I have to say. Today just get a feel of the studios and greet each other. Tomorrow we will start class."

When the teacher stopped talking the studio door opened. All the student turned their heads except for Sehun who didn't care for late comers.

"Hello and you are?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Kim Jongin. Sorry I came late. I was having my schedule changed around."

Sehun's eyes widened before he snapped his head to the door and there standing at the door was his obnoxious roommate. _You gotta be fucking kidding me..._

Eunhyuk nodded before pointing to a student. "Explain everything I said to him please. Welcome to advance dance."

Jongin bowed before looking around the room. When he spotted Sehun and locked eyes, a smirk fell on his face. Sehun's blood boil watching the tan brunette ignore him and pay attention to the student in front of him.

Hoseok noticed the redhead's sudden mood change. "Hey Sehun, are you alright?"

Sehun glared at his roommate for another second before turned away and focused on his hyung. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"It didn't look like it..."

"Nah it's just he's my roommate and we don't necessarily get along."

"Oooh." The older brown haired male patted his shoulder. "Well you have me! So don't worry about him."

Sehun smiled at him. "Thanks Hoseok."

"Hobi."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Hobi, that's what my friends call me."

Sehun smiled. “Okay.”

The rest of the class was spent with Hoseok and Sehun becoming closer.

 

\---

 

Sehun walked into his dorm, ignoring the tan brunette who was on his bed playing with his phone. Jongin looked up from his phone and watched the redhead busy himself putting books on his desk. “So, how was your first day?”

Sehun stopped what he was doing and turned to the other. “Why would you care?”

“Hostile much, I was only making small talk.”

“I would rather not.” Sehun turned back to his desk and pulled his laptop out of his bookbag. He heard Jongin tsk behind him but decided to ignore it. After their first introductions, Sehun refused to be friends with his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify -  
> The Couples: Krisho, Chenlay, Baeksoo, and Xiuhan  
> Best friends: Chansoo and Chenbaek  
> Brothers: Hunhan  
> A somehow family trio: Sutaoris
> 
> and Sunshine Hoseok (BTS) makes an appearance. He'll come up quite a lot


	3. Let's Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I swear this is my last update for the night loll. I just wanted to give you guys up to here for now!

Sehun woke up to the sound of a phone alarm. One that wasn't his. He groaned when he saw what time it was. _6:30am._ He covered his face with his pillow and called out, "Jongin _please_ turn off your alarm."

When the phone kept ringing, the redhead angrily sat up. He realized Jongin wasn't in the room but the bathroom. Sighing he got up and turned the alarm off. "He should've made sure his alarm was off..." He grumbled on his way back into his bed and covered himself up.

The bathroom door opened and Jongin walked into the room. He looked between his phone and Sehun's bed. "Sehun... Did you turn off my alarm?"

"Yeah, it was too loud."

"Shouldn't you get up already?"

"I don't have class until 8:45."

"Ah."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Jongin grabbed his bag and opened the door. "....See you in dance class..." He spoke before leaving the room. Sehun turned his body to face the closed door and pressed his lips together. Jongin was acting a little weird this morning.

 

\---

 

"Hunnie, help me with this problem please?"

Sehun looked over at Zitao who was staring at a math problem in confusion. Without a complaint he moved closer to the blonde. "You need to combine the like terms here, swap these around and then plug it into your calculator to see the graph table. You’ll find the answer from that."

Zitao's eyes lit up in understandment. "Ah! I get it now! Do you do this with the other problems too?"

"For this section yeah. Just call me over if you need more help."

"Will do, thanks."

"Mhm..."

The blonde looked over at his friend. “How’s your home situation?”

“You mean my dorm?” The redhead shrugged, “I don’t know. We don’t talk and when we do it’s awkward silence. We're just ignoring each other."

Zitao nodded as he solved his math problems. “Hm. I guess your bad impressions made things hard for you guys to talk...”

“Maybe, I mean it’s only been three days. Oh I forgot. My parents texted me and told me my stuff is here to pick up.”

“Oh Okay! I’ll come by after our last class.”

“I need to get a bed set though. They told me it wasn’t packed for whatever reason.”

The older smiled as he raised his head. “I have an extra bed set. It’s red and black though…”

Sehun smiled. “I like red.”

“Okay! I’ll pick it up later then.”

“Cool.”

“Let’s get back to work.” Zitao looked back down to his paper.

 

\---

 

The lunch room was loud as usual when Sehun walked in after going to his dorm to pick up clothes. He was craving some bubble tea at the moment and was glad they sold it at the campus. He spotted the table, Zitao already there talking with Joonmyeon. "Hey guys." he spoke once he got to the table.

"Hey! How's college so far??" Luhan asked as Sehun sat next to him.

Sehun shrugged before taking some of Luhan’s food. "It's alright. I like my classes and stuff."

Luhan pushed his food over to his brother. "How's your dance class?"

"Thanks.” He ate a fry. “The teacher's cool. We won't start class until today."

"Hm, well I hope you like it. Eunhyuk is a cool teacher."

Sehun looked at his brother is surprise, "You had him before?"

Luhan hummed as Minseok leaned forward to speak to Sehun. "Yup! 1st, 2nd, and sometimes 3rd year student get him. 4th year students get a different teacher and course."

"Oh I didn't know that."

Luhan nodded after sipping his drink. "Yeah so you'll probably have him next year too."

"Okay."

"Hey Sehun!"

The redhead turned over to who called him. "Yes Baekhyun hyung?"

"Tell me who's better looking- me or Chanyeol."

The redhead blinked confused, "Huh? Why?"

"Because I need to prove to Yoda here that I'm superior to him in looks."

Chanyeol frowned and shoved Baekhyun lightly. "Stop calling me Yoda you piece of Bacon!"

"IT'S BAEKHYUN NOT BACON!! I'M NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!"

Kyungsoo, who was in between them, could only sigh as he looked at Sehun pleadingly. "Just answer the question please."

Sehun blinked as he looked at the two arguing. "So who’s better looking?"

The two males looked over and nodded. The maknae scanned them both. Both had good attributes and were attractive but he could only choose one. "I like Chanyeol." The platinum blonde squealed happily as Baekhyun stared horrified. "WHAT?!"

Yixing chuckled from his seat next to Jongdae as he laughed loudly. “Hah you thought Baekhyun!”

Yifan had his chin propped on his hand as he looked at Sehun. “Now I’m curious to hear the answer.”

Zitao and Joonmyeon also looked at Sehun expectantly.

"Well," Sehun looked at Chanyeol again, "I like his hairstyle, he has a nice voice, and.... I actually like his ears the best."

Chanyeol was basking in happiness as he pulled Sehun into a hug. "Sehun you have such good taste!" He fake cried.

"He has _horrible_ taste!" Baekhyun complained before looking at Kyungsoo. "It doesn't matter though, I still have an awesome boyfriend while Chanyeol is forever alone."

"Being alone isn't bad." Chanyeol muttered as he let Sehun go. Seeing Chanyeol's dejectiness, Sehun flicked the blonde's ear and gave a small smile. "I agree."

And Chanyeol managed to smile with a blush on his ears.

 

\---

 

The redhead walked into the dance studio and his eyes instantly laid on Jongin talking to someone. Jongin’s eyes left his friend and found Sehun’s. The latter looked away uninterested.

“Sehunnie~!”

Sehun looked over to the voice that called him and grinned. Quickly he walked over to his hyung. “Hi Hobi hyung.”

"Hey." The brown haired male replied as he stretched his arms forward, “You ready to dance??”

Sehun copied his actions before squatting and stretching his legs out. “As I’ll ever be.”

Hoseok was about to respond when their teacher walked inside, someone following behind. “Alright class, I hope everyone finished stretching because we’re jumping right into it.” he faced the class and smiled. “Today I decided to challenge you guys. So, we’re doing Ballet and contemporary dance. I brought someone to help with that!” He turned to their guest. “This is Ms. Kim, please listen and pay attention to her instructions.”

Sehun felt a little nervous. He was pretty confident in contemporary dance since he did it a lot in high school. But not ballet. He had a feeling he was going to have a hard time with it.

 

And _of course_ Sehun’s right. He huffed in annoyance when they got break. Hoseok insisted that he was doing perfectly fine but, being the perfectionist with dance, Sehun felt he was getting the footing wrong. He sighed once class finished. “Good job guys. At the end of next week I will evaluate your performances for your grade.” Eunhyuk called as everyone packed their stuff. Sehun packed his stuff away with a sour face. Hoseok looked at his friend in sympathy. “It really wasn’t bad Sehunnie.”

“But I feel like I could better…”

“You will.”

“I’m just going to practice later tonight.”

“Do you want me to come?” Hoseok asked.

“Nah, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Okay. Just don’t stay too late.”

Sehun smiled at his hyung. “I won’t.”

 

\---

 

The rest of the school day went by fast. After it ended, Zitao and Sehun unpacked all of the latter’s luggage, hanging everything up and putting them away neatly. By the time they finished it was 7pm and Jongin still hadn’t come to the room. Zitao fell unto Sehun’s bed. “Ah I’m glad we finished! You have too much shit…”

“Oh shut up Tao. You’re dorm has more stuff than mine.” Sehun threw his underwear on Zitao’s face.

“EW Sehun!! Stop doing that!!!” Zitao flung the underwear somewhere away from him.

“It’s the only way to shut you up. At least they were clean.” Sehun snickered.

“Ugh you disgust me.”

The redhead shrugged before tapping the blonde’s foot. “Hey when are you leaving? I gotta practice my dance routine.”

Zitao craned his neck up to look at the younger. “I’ll leave now if you want me too.”

Sehun smiled in thanks. “Please.”

“Alright,” The older got off the bed, “Let’s get breakfast together tomorrow, deal?”

“Deal.”

“Bye Hunnie.”

Zitao left and Sehun grabbed his bag before leaving. In five minutes he made it to the dance studio and was glad it was empty. He put his stuff down next to the stereo and plugged in his phone. He played the songs for his dance routine and walked to the middle of the room. He started with the contemporary piece first and practiced for over an hour. When he felt satisfied with his dance he changed the song for the ballet routine. He took his time practicing this dance, watching his footing and turns. He kept practicing when the door opened.

“Why did I have a feeling I would find you here.”

Sehun turned to the door and was surprised to see Jongin there. “What are you doing here?”

Jongin walked over the redhead shrugging, “I was looking for you. I’m assuming you’re practicing the ballet part?”

Sehun frowned. “What of it?” He wasn’t in the mood for Jongin’s side remarks and stuffy attitude.

“I saw you struggling in class and thought I should help.”

“What?” Sehun was dumbfounded. “How and why would _you_ want to help me?”

“Because my specialty is ballet and jazz,” The tan brunette sighed, “Look Sehun, I don’t want there to be this awkwardness between us anymore. We’re going to be roommates for four years.”

“...So you’re saying?”

Jongin held his hand out. “Let’s start over, let’s pretend everything before never happened.” He added with a smile.

Sehun stared at the hand before Jongin’s face warily. Should he accept Jongin’s offer? He could admit that it is awkward and he can’t think of another way for it to go away. And Jongin is willing to help him learn the dance. Sehun bit the inside of his cheek before grabbing the hand. “Okay.”

Jongin smiled. “Hello, my name is Kim Jongin.”

Sehun chuckled at the childish manner and smiled back. “Oh Sehun.”

Jongin let go of his hand. “Okay now let’s teach you this dance.”

“Okay.”

After another hour of practice and Jongin’s guidance, Sehun was finally satisfied with himself. They ended up putting songs on shuffle, dancing however they feel. Sometimes Jongin would teach some dances and other times it was Sehun. They were laying down on the floor catching their breath after two hours. “Thanks Jongin…”

The tan brunette sat up and looked at Sehun with a smile, “No problem.”

Sehun sat up too, “Hey you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Well my brother told me about this really good barbecue place, want to go?”

“Ah, are you taking me out?”

Sehun rolled his eyes before punching the other’s shoulder, feeling more comfortable with the brunette. “It’s thanks for helping today.”

Jongin chuckled. “I was just joking! But sure, let’s go!”

The two males got up and walked out the studio, a new friendship blooming that night.


	4. Well, I Feel Stupid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 will be out in about 5 minutes~

A groan was heard from the bed as the younger male felt something heavy on top of him. He pulled his comforter off and glared at the male on top of him. “Get off me Jongin.”

The tan brunette smiled sweetly. “Not unless you promise to get up”

“I don’t have class for another two hours, why do I have to get up?” The redhead whined hiding under his pillow.

“Well I have class in an hour and a half and I want to get breakfast. With you.” The other said as he pulled the pillow away.

Sehun looked up at Jongin. “I can’t, I eat breakfast with Tao everyday.” When he saw Jongin pout he added, “But I’m free for dinner.”

The made the tan brunette smile. “Okay, let’s get dinner together.”

"Okay." Sehun pulled the comforters over his head again. Jongin chuckled before getting off the younger male and going to the door. "I'll see you in dance Sehun."

Sehun blindly waved Jongin goodbye and he heard the door close. "Good now I can sleep~"

\---

The cafeteria was noisy as ever, as was the lunch table.

"Hyung, hyung look at this awesome selca I took yesterday!" Zitao showed his screen to Joonmyeon. The brunette smiled. "Ah it's cute!! Who's that next to you??"

"Right!? It's my friend, Jackson. He's Chinese too!"

"Oh I should meet him one day!"

"Yes!!"

Sehun rolled his eyes. Joonmyeon doted on Zitao way too much for his own good. What was worse is that Yifan just let him and sometimes joined in. The tan blonde turned to the redhead. "Oh yeah you should tell everyone about you and Jongin."

"Jongin?" Luhan gave a face of horror, "Baby, are you dating someone already?! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST WEEK!!"

Sehun stared wide eyed at his brother, "What the hell?! No I'm not dating anyone!! It's just I finally made up with my roommate and we're friends- Jesus Lu."

Luhan folded his arms. "I can never be too sure."

"That was paranoia, not certainty."

"Oh shut up."

"Well then Sehun you should invite him to eat with us sometime!" Yixing suggested with a dimple smile.

"Yeah yeah let us interrogate him and scar him for life." Jongdae said with a sickly sweet smile as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, making Yixing chuckle at his dumb boyfriend.

"You read my mind Chen!" Baekhyun and Jongdae high fived. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at them with rolled eyes.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot, D.O."

"Dully noted."

Minseok chuckled at everyone. "Ah my children are special."

"Our children." Luhan corrected.

"Oh gege, that makes me your grandson." Zitao laughed.

"Ah right you're the krisho child." Luhan turned to his boyfriend and frowned, "Minnie we're old."

"Barely with your pretty woman face..." Sehun muttered under his breath. He heard snickering next to him and realized Chanyeol heard him. He nudged the bleach blonde. "Shh."

Chanyeol nudged him back and grinned. He made a zipping movement over his lips.

_Secret kept with me._

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell everyone something!" Minseok said out of nowhere. The group looked at the oldest male. "I was going to throw a party for Sehun. Since we didn't get to go to the graduation party, I thought it would be nice."

"Minseok hyung you don't have to-"

"Nope, we reject your rejection!" Luhan said as he put a finger on the redhead's lips. "We were in China and didn't get to give you anything so this is our present. Illegal alcohol and a good time."

Sehun gave an apologetic smile. "... Alright."

"It'll be at our apartment tomorrow since it'll be Friday and everyone's invited of course!"

"Yaaay Chen we're going to get turnt~"

"Yeaah!!!"

While Baekhyun and Jongdae were busy celebrating Minseok leaned on the table to look at Sehun. "And hey, bring Jongin too."

"Okay."

\---

Sehun found himself being bombarded by questions from Hoseok in dance class. He guessed it could be because he and Jongin walked inside the class together. And they may have been laughing and gently pushing each other. When he answered the curious brown haired male, he seemed to be surprised.

"I can't believe you guys made up. Didn't you hate him?"

"Well he wanted to start over- plus he helped me with the dance. Did you know he majored in Ballet?" Sehun spoke as he put his stuff away.

"No- I don't even know him!" Hoseok said with a roll of his eyes.

"Someone's sassy."

Hoseok pouted. "I wanted to help you... And he did instead... I'm jealous."

The redhead laughed before pulling his hyung into a hug. He rubbed their cheeks together. "Hobi~," he whined, "No one will replace my dancing hyung."

Hoseok, being Hoseok, sucked up all the attention and smiled idiotically. Then Jongin came over to the two. "Sehun, can I stand next you today?"

The boy in question let go of his hyung and nodded. "Sure. Oh Jongin, this is Hoseok. Hoseok, Jongin."

Jongin gave a big smile. "I know him! He went to my school!" He hopped lightly on his feet. "I watched all your school performances!"

Hoseok blushed flattered. He gave a shy laughed before looking at Sehun. "I can't be mad at him anymore, he's a fan."

"Hm?" Jongin tilted his head confused. That made Hoseok groan, "Now he's adorable too!"

Sehun chuckled and class soon started. They kept going over the routine that they learned. Jongin would sometimes point out Sehun's mistake and help him do it right. He would go behind the redhead and fix his positions, holding his hands and waist. Hoseok got jealous and got in between the two males, hugging Sehun close and Sehun couldn't help but laugh.

"Hobi you're so possessive. I've only known you for like three days."

"Four. And you're my cute giant dongsaeng, I must protect you." Hoseok gave a flimsy glare at Jongin. "He's too close..."

Sehun rolled his eyes. "We're not that close, Hobi."

"Yeah that's what you say."

Jongin shrugged. "I mean I'll get him to myself all night long so have your two hours."

Sehun blushed as Hoseok gasped. "See Hunnie!"

The maknae face palmed, beyond embarrassed by the situation. "Oh my god."

Jongin cackled. "I'm just fucking with you Hoseok."

"That's no way to talk to your hyung."

"Actually, I'm older than you by a month." Jongin said in a matter-of-fact way. Hoseok stared at him before blinking at Sehun. "Wow, I feel stupid." Sehun laughed and Hoseok stared at the tan brunette warily before letting the redhead go. "Okay... I'll believe you about not getting in Sehun's pants- for now."

\---

“You’re an idiot for doing that to Hobi hyung.”

“Eh? It’s not my fault he’s possessive of you.” Jongin shrugged his bookbag off and place next to his bed. It was six in the afternoon when the tan brunette walked inside. Sehun was already home clad in new clothes to go out in. “You’re his enemy now. He’s going to be a leech in class now because of you… Ah I have a question for you.”

When Jongin gave him his attention, Sehun continued. “My brother is holding a party for me tomorrow, they wanted to invite you.”

“Oh sure!” Jongin sat on Sehun’s bed. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Technically he’s my step brother. He’s chinese. My mom and his dad got married when I was 2 and he was 6. But they’re like my real family so I don’t use step unless someone asks.”

“Ah. Well at least you have a brother. I have two older sisters.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t believe how many ‘play house’ sessions I had to go through.” Sehun snickered and Jongin stretched his body as he smiled at him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Sehun got off his bed and grabbed his phone. “Where do you want to eat at?”

They walked out the room and Jongin gave a thoughtful look. “I was thinking going to Incheon. They have good restaurants.”

The younger male looked at him like he was crazy. “Incheon?! By the time we get there it’ll be time for class!”

Jongin smirked. “Who said we would be walking?”

Sehun stared at him curiously but Jongin only looked ahead. They made it to the parking lot of the campus and Sehun gaped at what they walked in front of. “W-When did you get this??”

Jongin smiled at the vehicle and pat the handle. “ Since I was 17. My parents dropped it off today actually. Do you not like riding them?”

Sehun stared at the beautiful black motorcycle in front of him. Truthfully he always wanted to ride one. “I love motorcycles…”

“Great,” The tan brunette held up a helmet, “Put it on.”

They soon got on the bike and Sehun didn’t know how not to fall off when riding. Jongin turned his head behind and rolled his eyes at the redhead. He grabbed Sehun’s arms and pulled him flush against his back while wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hold on, I don’t want you falling off.”

Sehun gulped before nodding. He tightened his hold as Jongin revved his motorcycle alive. “Alright we’re off!” They took off fast and Sehun felt like his was in heaven. Everything looked so different and the air blowing felt amazing. He smiled and huddled closer to Jongin as he rested his head against his back. He missed the content look on Jongin’s face.

\---

They made it to Incheon under an hour and Jongin parked in front of a BBQ restaurant. “Oh~ meat!” Sehun got off the bike first. Jongin took their helmets and hooked them to the motorcycle. When they entered the building they were faced with a slightly busy restaurant. The building was partially full of families, friends, and a few colleagues eating after work. One of the hostess came and greeted them. “Hello! Table for two?”

“Yes please.” Sehun smiled.

“Okay, follow me.”

They ended up sitting in the back in a round booth. The two sat next to each other in the curve of the booth and looked at the menu. “What do you want? I’m buying.” Jongin piped up as he looked at Sehun. Sehun bit his cheek, feeling guilty. “Are you sure? I have mon-”

“No don’t say anything. I was the one who asked you. I was going to pay for breakfast too.”

“Well,” Sehun looked at the menu, “Samgyupsal and Bulgogi. And Soegogi Muguk.”

“Alright.” Jongin complied easily and waved to the waiter. “Can we get an order of Samgyupsal, Bulgogi, and Soegogi Muguk please.”

When the waiter left Sehun leaned back into the seat, “You’re being such a gentleman.”

Jongin smirked and copied the other. “Eh what can I say, it’s in my nature. But part of it is because I don’t want to go back to the first day we met haha.”

That made the maknae scoff but a smile graced his face. Honestly he was surprised how well he and Jongin got along. It hasn’t been 24 hours since they started from scratch and it astounded Sehun the level of comfortableness he felt with Jongin. He didn’t want to dwell on it too long. When he glanced at Jongin and saw Jongin’s side profile, he smiled lightly. He had a feeling they were going to be close soon.


	5. F-ck He's Nice To Look At

Sehun woke up a lot earlier than usual. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5:53 am. He felt the sudden urge to pee so he got up and went to the bathroom. When he walked out he looked over to his roommate. Jongin was passed out on his back, the blankets covering only his lower half. Seeing the tan brunette's abs made Sehun blushed. It justified his first impression of Jongin's looks. "Fuck he's nice to look at." Sehun muttered. He laid back down and closed his eyes deciding not to think that way about his roommate.

\---

School went by a lot quicker than he expected. One second he was being clung to by Hoseok, eating lunch with Zitao outside of campus for once, and the other at his dorm with Jongin getting ready to go to Luhan and Minseok's apartment. "How far is your brother's place?" Jongin called from the bathroom.

Sehun was in his closet getting his jacket. "About 10 minutes driving."

"Ok. How do I look?"

Sehun peeked from out the closet and ran his eyes on the tan brunette. He was wearing black skinnies with a leather jacket and navy tank top. "Good. Leather suits you."

"You think?" Jongin smirked.

"Hm. But don't get cocky." Sehun hummed as he put on a beanie so his hair was pulled back and out of his face. He put on his green varsity jacket and closed his closet. "Okay I'm ready."

"Awesome let's go."

"Yay, to the motorcycle!" Sehun was out the room with a pep in his step. Jongin could only chuckle while shaking his head as he closed their door and followed the skipping redhead (Sehun swears he wasn't. It was a trot... a trot).

Sehun got on the back and waiting expectantly for Jongin to sit in front of him. The older male smiled and passed a helmet to him, which he took and put on. Jongin hopped on the bike and Sehun wrapped his arms around his waist and propped his head on the older's shoulder.

"Let's go let's go~"

"You're way to excited for this."

"At first I didn't want the party. But then I though ‘It's free soju’, so of course I'm excited."

"Ah, all for the booze. Not for the fact your brother is throwing you a party."

"His present is the alcohol, party was a plus."

"Is that what he said?"

"Oh shut up and drive."

"Yes Princess."

Jongin ended up getting punched in the side.

\---

"Aye~ you made it!" Luhan greeted them at the door with a smile.

Jongin waved with a smile. Luhan opened the door wider letting the two inside. “Guys, Sehun is here!!”

“Hunnie!” Zitao ran over and bear hugged the redhead. “ _Oof_ \- Hey Tao.” Sehun patted his shoulder. Zitao looked over and his eyes met Jongin. “Oh this is your shit roommate. Hi I’m Zitao but call me Tao!” The tan blonde greeted as Sehun covered his face in embarrassment.

“Shit roommate huh?” Jongin smirked at the chuckling redhead before smiling at Zitao. “Nice to meet you.”

Zitao slung an arm around Sehun’s neck, “You guys are going to have lots of fun. C'mon!"

The tan blonde dragged them into the living room where everyone was, Luhan right behind them.

"Sehun!" Minseok smiled and pulled the redhead to him.

"Hey Min hyung."

The short raven looked around him and smiled. "Hi Jongin, I'm Luhan's boyfriend, Minseok."

Jongin shook his hand and greeted him back before he felt two arms slung on his shoulders. He blinked as two brown haired males, one with a rectangle grin and one with a Cheshire grin, smiled at him.

"So this is Jongin huh."

"He's a nice looking fellow, too bad I'm taken."

"Okay," Luhan grabbed the two. "Jongin this is Baekhyun and Jongdae. They can be much sometimes but they are good people."

Baekhyun pouted, "What are you tryin' to say, I'm annoying?!"

Jongdae scratched his temple "Well..."

"Yah!!" Baekhyun punched the other male, "Rude!" He got out of Luhan's grasp and whined to Kyungsoo how mean Jongdae was, Kyungsoo completely ignoring him for his conversation with Chanyeol and Yixing.

"He's a ball of energy..." Jongin muttered. Sehun shrugged, "You get used it." He looked at his brother, "So~ where's the booze??"

Luhan scoffed rolling his eyes, "I should have never gave you booze when you were 16..." Seeing his brother's eager eyes he just sighed in defeat. "It's next to Kris and Suho."

"Thank you~!" Sehun grabbed Jongin's wrist, "Let's go meet everyone else!"

And after the introductions and 4 hours, Sehun soon regretted this whole booze party.

"Oh my god some of you are way to drunk..." Sehun stare at all his hyungs wrecking amuck in the apartment. Sure he had a few drinks but some of them to it too the next level.

Jongdae laughed obnoxiously. "That's what she said!!"

"Oh my god Chen, _please_." Yixing cried as he tried to bring the drunk brunette down from the coffee table. Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, and Luhan were too engrossed in their karaoke battle while Zitao and Yifan were cheering "Umma win!" with much enthusiasm. And Chanyeol was playing his guitar while Kyungsoo sang, Jongin and Minseok listening.

The maknae sighs when the three finally stop singing. "I won!!!" Baekhyun yelled. "Kyungie I won!!" And Kyungsoo gave a thumbs up without sparing him a glance making Baekhyun smile. "Aw~ I love you too!"

"Ah! Minnie the cake!" Luhan yelled across the room. Minseok nodded and walked away while Sehun looked in surprise. "You got a cake?"

Luhan looked offended as he scoffed. "Of course! I treat my baby with the utmost care!"

Minseok came out the kitchen. "C'mon guys."

The others gathered around and Sehun looked at the cake. It was white with red and green icing going around its edges with characters written on top. Sehun looked at his brother. "Did you have to write it in Chinese?"

"What? It's not like you don't know what it says."

"Yeah but there are like half of us who don't."

"Wait- you know Chinese?!" Zitao looked at Sehun crazy. And the redhead deadpanned at him. "I have a father and brother who are Chinese, of course I know it."

"He's quite fluent too." Luhan rose his head high in pride. Zitao pouted and looked at Sehun. "Why didn't you say anything?" He spoke in his native tongue.

"Didn't think about it, sorry." Sehun easily spoke back.

"Well we will be having private convos in Chinese now. And you should call me Taozi- we've reached a new level in friendship so I give you permission."

Sehun smiled at his friend. "Okay."

"Enough chit chat let's eat!!" Jongdae complained, Baekhyun right behind him.

"Alright alright let's go to the table so I can cut it." Minseok lead the way as everyone followed. Sehun went to move when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked over and it was Jongin. "Hm?"

"Your friends are an interesting bunch." Jongin chuckled.

Sehun agreed. "Yeah they are special."

"I have to introduce my friend to you. You'll like him."

"Okay. Let's get cake."

"Okay."

\---

The night seemed to whine down as the group of males laid around the living room. It was past 2am and everyone seemed to be done partying.

"Guys we should get going...." Kyungsoo said though he made no effort to move. Baekhyun sighed and got up, he was finally sobered up, and pulled Kyungsoo up. "Let's go."

"Yeah Tao let's get going to our dorm." Chanyeol spoke. The tan blonde got up and pat Sehun's head. "Let's do something this weekend Hunnie."

Sehun hummed in agreement as he moved the sleeping Jongin in a better position on his shoulder.

Yifan grabbed Joonmyeon's hand. "Let's go home." Joonmyeon nodded sleepily and Yifan smiled at the cuteness. "You can sleep at the apartment." He waved at Minseok and Luhan as the others said their goodbyes.

Luhan waved at everyone who were leaving while Minseok looked at Jongdae and Yixing. "Are you guys spending the night?"

The blonde sighed as he looked at his boyfriend on the couch. "Looks like it. Chen is out like a light."

"Alright, and you Sehun?"

"No we're gonna go to the dorm." Sehun tapped Jongin. The tan brunette's fluttered open. He moved his head off of Sehun's shoulder and looked around. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jongin got up and looked at Luhan and Minseok. "Thanks for inviting me over. It was fun."

Luhan smiled. "Anytime! Come eat with us every once in a while."

"Okay."

Sehun got up. "Bye hyung. Bye gege."

Luhan got up and hugged his brother. "Night."

Jongin and Sehun walked out the apartment and hit with the fall air. Sehun snuggled deeper into his varsity jacket as they walked. "It's cold out." Jongin looked at him weirdly. "It's 2am in the fall. What do you expect?"

The maknae punched his arm. "Shut up." Jongin chuckled before draping his arm around the other. Sehun blinked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping you warm.” Jongin pulled him closer. “There’s a 24 hour cafe around here - believe it or not. So let’s walk there.”

“Ah… Okay.” Sehun didn’t know how else to respond. There was a weird feeling in his stomach. Not a bad one, but weird nonetheless. Maybe it was the added warmth from Jongin’s body. Or maybe it was from all the booze he drank (but he didn’t even drink much). Sehun wasn’t sure. He crossed his arms and leaned more into Jongin’s warmth as they walked down the street.

For now he decided not to dwell on that.


	6. Yeah, You Have A Crush On--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be out in like 5 minutes!  
> also know if it's underlined they are speaking mandarin~

Since it was Saturday, Sehun made it his job to stay in bed as long as humanly possible. It could be for the fact that he and Jongin didn't get back home until almost five in the morning. The redhead snuggled deeper into his sheets with a content sigh. He really loved his bed.

Sadly his peace was destroyed by a loud knock on his door.

"Hunnie! Open up!!"

_What the fuck?!_ Sehun snapped his eyes open with anger. He made a noise in between a growl and groan as he got up from his bed and opened the door. It revealed Zitao smiling but it dropped looking at the younger's appearance. "Did you just roll out of bed and die?"

Sehun rolled his eyes and walked back to his bed, Zitao following him inside. "Actually yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

The tan blonde smiled and sat on the bed watching Sehun disappear in the sheets. "Bruh, it's 3pm. Why are you still in bed?"

"Because I'm _tired_ maybe?"

"Everyone else is up but you- oh and Jongin."

Sehun raised his head at that. He looked over to the other side of the room and sure enough, Jongin was still in his bed laying on his stomach facing away from them. "Shit I didn't even notice him."

"Why are you guys still asleep?"

"We came home later than you guys."

"What?" Zitao's eyes lit up with stars. "What'd you guys do~?"

Sehun gave him a look. "We just went to a cafe before coming home, stop thinking what I think you're thinking."

The older male smirk. "Mhm~ that's what happened." That earned him a smack to the back his head from the blushing younger.

"Shit that hurt!"

"That's what you get. Stop saying nonsense before he hears you. You'll make it awkward again!"

"What's the harm in what I said?!"

"Why are you so dumb...?"

"Because you're dumb and that's what best friends are- idiots together."

Sehun was quiet before he sighed and covered his head. "Well said..."

\---

"Ugh what time is it?"

"5pm."

"5?!" Jongin sat up abruptly grabbing his phone to check the time. "Oh my god I slept like a log!!"

Sehun looked up from his homework staring at the other. "We both did, I only woke up two hours ago."

"And shit I got a lot of messages."

"People probably wondering why you aren't around campus being a dick."

" _Haha_ funny. And it's my best friend, Taemin."

"Taemin?"

"Mhm." Jongin got up from his bed before going over to Sehun's bed, moving his phone in front of the redhead's face. "Lee Taemin. 2nd year student in advanced dance. But he has it a different period than us."

Sehun stared in wonder at the picture. The two friends are taking a selca together on what Sehun assumed was a couch. "You.... You guys look _really_ alike. Just Taemin is paler than you."

Jongin pulled the phone away, looking at the picture himself. He pouted. "I know, I'm jealous."

"Don't be." Sehun blurted before he could stop. His cheeks burned at the look Jongin had on his face. "...I like your tan skin.”

Jongin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Ah, so do you like the view?” He motioned to his bare chest.

The redhead scoffed, “Please, it's not that great."

The older male chuckled before grabbing clothes from his closet. “Well I have to go, Tae wants to see me.”

“You don’t have to tell me. Go have fun.”

Jongin smiled before going into the bathroom for a shower. He closed the door and Sehun was left alone. Even though he said what he said, the redhead felt something stir inside him. Like he was upset Jongin was leaving him. He felt his face heat up at the thought. There was no reason for him to feel that way. He shook his head. _No Sehun, stop thinking._ He had homework to finish.

\---

It was Sunday morning and Hoseok invited Sehun to a dance session. Hoseok thought it would be good if they started to work on their dance pieces for their semester grade. The two had been dancing and brainstorming for over an hour before Hoseok called for a break.

"You've been kinda off today."

Sehun stared owlishly at Hoseok. "Have I?"

"Yeah you seem a little spaced out."

"Is it noticeable?"

"No, but I have good sense."

Sehun sighed and laid of his back. "I've been thinking about something all last night."

Hoseok laid next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

Sehun stared up at the ceiling. "I kinda get these weird feelings in my stomach. It's been like this for two days." Hoseok rolled over and propped his head on his hand. "And these feelings are??"

The redhead stayed silent for a moment before quietly mumbling, "Butterflies and stuff...." It seemed Hoseok knew where this conversation was leading because he had a knowing look on his face. "So, when does it happen?"

"....When I'm with my friend."

"Then what do you think it means?"

Sehun sighed exasperated. "That I like them?"

"Yeah, you have a crush on Jongin."

Sehun whipped his head to the brown haired male blushing and stuttering over his words. "Who said it was Jongin?!"

Hoseok laughed out loud. "You basically told me without telling me! I told you I have good sense." Sehun looked away. "Shut up Hobi."

"Well what are you going to do about them?"

"Nothing. I don't even know if he's gay. I'm not crossing lines unnecessarily."

That made the older frown. "C'mon Sehunnie. What if he is? You should find out because you could have a chance." Sehun cocked up an eyebrow. Hoseok shrugged. "You're a sexy looking guy- mind you not with the cursed Asian butt either. People will line up to date you."

"Oh god why does everyone bring up my butt." He sighed out loud. "I'm not that good looking Hobi."

"If I weren't in a solid relationship, I'd so be trying my luck with you."

"You're dating someone?" Sehun asked in surprise. Then again Hoseok is a bright person so of course people would flock to him. The older male smiled brightly and Sehun swore he saw hearts in his eyes. "Yeah. He's a third year, Min Yoongi. He's in the music department. He's kind of the reason why I graduated early. We've been dating since my freshman year of high school. Though people are always surprised because Yoongi is such an introvert and cold when he wants to be. But he's really a sweetheart- oh am I talking too much?"

Sehun sat up and shook his head. "No, you're not. When can I meet him?"

"If he doesn't lock himself in the studio again, then whenever. We can plan."

"Cool. Let's get back to dancing."

"Alright, but seriously Sehunnie. You should think about this."

And Sehun could only nod.

\---

After hours with Hoseok, Sehun decided to go eat before going home. It was past 8 in the evening and when he walked inside his room, it was empty. Jongin still wasn't back home. He was gone all of last night and today. That made Sehun frown. He had made the decision to at least see if he had a chance of being with Jongin but he can't if the guy isn't home. He sighed and went to the bathroom to shower.

He stayed under the hot water for a couple of minutes just thinking about how to go about asking Jongin if he swung Sehun's way. _Maybe I could ask why he doesn't have a girlfriend._ He got out and put on his pajamas and laid down. He was really tired from his dance session with Hoseok. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

  
Missing Jongin come home by two minutes.


	7. I Only Talked To Him About It Once, I Swear!

Sehun felt like shit. Emotionally at least.

He was upset because when he woke up the next morning he found Jongin’s bed unmade with other things on it, signs that the older male had in fact been home. And Sehun missed his chance. The redhead couldn’t help but scold himself. _Really idiot, you couldn’t stay up until he came home?_ He sighed and got out of bed. He decided to wear all black to reflect his sad mood. He zipped up his hoodie up and put on his beanie, moving his fringes out of his face completely. He put his laptop in his bag and walked out his room.

At the same time Sehun saw Zitao walk out his room too. The blonde beamed seeing his friend, “Hunnie! Are you ready?” he asked as he walked over to the younger. Sehun gave a small smile and nodded. Zitao instantly frowned feeling something was off. “Hunnie are you alright?”

Sehun shrugged, “Yeah I’ll be alright Taozi. Let’s just go to class.” Zitao knew Sehun was lying but he left it alone for now. “Alright.”

And this was how Sehun acted for the rest of the morning, dejected. He stay quiet throughout his class, deciding to just pay super attention and take notes in silence. And this made Zitao worried but he could tell from his demeanor, Sehun wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. When it was time for lunch Sehun ended up telling Zitao to go to the lunchroom by himself, with Zitao saying “You better tell me later what’s going on with you.” which he replied with a lazy wave. He didn’t want Luhan to start questioning his depressed mood so he wanted to avoid the cafeteria. So he went back to his room and grabbed his dancing clothes along with some of his other class books and walked out. He decided to relax in the nice weather outside in the courtyard.

It was full of students walking around, eating, or lounging around. Sehun managed to find an abandoned tree and sat down. He pulled out his phone and headphones and blasted anything. Ironically it was a sad song and Sehun could only roll his eyes and pout. The world was slowly making fun of his mood. He changed the song to something happy and closed his eyes. It had been a while now and he was enjoying his silence when he felt someone tap his forehead. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Chanyeol standing in front of him. He pulled off his headphones and stared at the older male, “Hyung?”

“What are you doing out here Sehun? You’re usually inside by now.”

“Ah, I just felt like being alone. Needed a break ya’know?” Sehun lied through his teeth. Chanyeol seemed to be taking what he said in when someone yelled out “Sehunnie~!” Chanyeol and Sehun looked over to see Hoseok and someone else walking towards them. Chanyeol turned back to Sehun, “I guess you know him so I’ll just leave you alone. Hope to see you tomorrow.”

“Sure hyung.” He watched the platinum blonde walk away and Hoseok finally made it over to him. “Who was that?”

“My brother’s friend.” Sehun turned to Hoseok. “Hey Hobi and…” Sehun trailed off as he stared at the pink haired male next to the older. “Oh!” Hoseok grinned with bright eyes as he grabbed the stranger’s hand. “This is Yoongi!”

Sehun’s eyes widened, “Oh! Hi hyung.”

Yoongi gave a small smile, “Hey, Hobi’s said a lot about you.” Hoseok blush in embarrassment. “I have not.”

Yoongi gave him a pointed look. “Babe, everytime I ask you how class went you go straight to talking about Sehun and now recently, his crush.”

Sehun choke on his spit and blushed wildly, “You do WHAT?!”

“Yoongi! He wasn’t supposed to know!” Hoseok slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder before turning to Sehun with a guilty face, “He’s blowing it out of proportions. I only talked to him about it once, I swear!” The redhead groaned and the brown haired male got on the ground and hugged him. “Don’t be mad Sehunnie~”

“I’m not~ now let go.”

“Yeah you’re being too touchy Hoseok.”

That made Hoseok pull away from Sehun and give an _are-you-serious look_ at the eldest. “You’re being jealous again.” He stood up grabbing Yoongi’s hand, “Babe I’m Jung Hoseok- the skinship whore. You knew the deal the moment you decided to date me.”

Sehun couldn’t help but feel warmth looking at them. He watched as Hoseok gave Yoongi a quick peck, Yoongi muttering something under his breath that made Hoseok laugh. The oldest sighed out loud before looking at his watch. “I have to go, I need to record some more.”

“Alright, just don’t stay in there all day again.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Oh shut-” Yoongi kissed him and Hoseok instantly forgot the name calling. “Text me.”

“Okay.” Yoongi turned to Sehun and smiled. “I’ll see you around Sehun.”

“Alright, bye.”

Hoseok sat down next to Sehun and sighed as he watched his boyfriend leave. Sehun smiled at him, “You guys are cute together.” Hoseok scoffed and leaned onto Sehun, “I would hope so after four years of dating.” He looked up at the younger, “How’ve you been? You seemed a little off when I spotted you.”

“God damn you and your sixth sense.”

Hoseok chuckled, “Seriously tell me what’s up. We got time before dance, I’m all ears.”

The redhead stayed quiet before softly speaking, “I took your advice and planned on seeing if I had a chance with Jongin.”

“Really?! So is he bent or straight?”

“Why must you say it like that? Saying gay is perfectly fine and I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since Saturday afternoon.”

“What??”

“He stayed with his friend saturday night and when I got home after dancing with you yesterday I fell straight asleep. When I woke up, his stuff was on his bed. So I missed my chance.”

“Ah… Well you can always find out today. There’s no reason to rush it.”

Sehun let out a whine and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to wait though~ I just wanted to know now and forever hold my peace...”

Hoseok shrugged, “Well things got delayed, it’s not like you got rejected so there’s no reason to be upset. Just ask later tonight when you’re together.”

Sehun lifted his head and smiled at his hyung, “You’re the best Hobi.”

Hoseok smirked and shrugged. “I try. Anyways we gotta go to class, you got your stuff?”

“Yeah.” Sehun got up and helped Hoseok. “Let’s go.”

Their walk wasn’t long. It took them less than 5 minutes to get to the studio. Since they were the first ones there they decided to start stretching. Quickly students started to flood in along with Eunhyuk. Jongin was the last to come inside and he quickly found Sehun and Hoseok. He gave a bright grin as he walked over to them and Sehun felt his heart swell for a second.

“Hey guys.” The tan brunette looked at Sehun apologetically. “Sorry I wasn't home. Taemin asked me to stay to help him think of dance number ideas. And when I got home you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you.”

The redhead shrugged acting like he didn’t care, “It’s alright.” He could hear Hoseok sigh behind him and gave him a pointed look. Jongin didn’t seem to notice and smiled. “Well after school he wants to meet you, is that okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll have to shoo Zitao away but that’ll be easy.”

“Great!”

“Alright let’s get class started. Don’t forget the evaluation is this friday.” Eunhyuk shouted.

“I’ll meet you in the room.” Jongin whispered before going to his spot.

Sehun numbly nods before Hoseok muttered. “Boy you’re really good at this.”

“Shut up!”

\---

“Why are you avoiding me today?!”

“I’m not avoiding you Zitao. I just have plans with Jongin.”

Zitao let out a whine. “I should be above him. I’m best friend status, you _just_ started to like him!”

Sehun sighed for the last time and gave Zitao his infamous blank face. “As my best friend you should be fine with this and not threatened.”

The blonde opened his mouth but nothing came out. He clenched his fist in the air and groaned, “Fine! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Sehun said nothing and watched his friend fuming away. He shrugged and went to his dorm room. He walked inside and Jongin just walked out the bathroom. “What did I say about being topless?”

“You like it.”

“No Jongin, just no.”

“Okay okay don’t get your panties in a bunch, I’m getting my shirt now.”

Sehun put his book bag down and walked to his closet, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say panties.”

He heard Jongin laugh and felt a tickle inside. “So when do we meet Taemin?”

The tan brunette sat on the other’s bed and leaned against his hands behind him. “In like 30 minutes.”

That made Sehun whip his head at Jongin gapping “That early?!”

“Yeah,” Jongin smirked, “so you might want to hurry up.”

Jongin got his laugh for the day as he watched Sehun frantically get ready.

\---

The first thing Sehun noticed as he stepped inside the building was the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Jongin walked inside and stopped behind him, letting Sehun feel his warmth. He decided to ignore that and asked, “Where’s Taemin?”

Jongin looked around the cafe before he smiled, “Over there.” he grabbed the younger’s hand and led them to the man in question seated in a table near the counter. He was slightly pale and had raven hair. When he saw them he smiled and stood up. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Tae, this is Sehun. Sehun, Taemin.”

Sehun gave small smile, “Hi.”

“Hey, Jongin has said a lot about you.”

That made the redhead look at the brunette suspiciously, “Did he now?”

“Only good things!” Jongin was quick to reply. Taemin chuckled and sat down, the two following him. “So Sehun, I know you’re dancer but what style do you like?”

“I like Hip-hop and street dance but I studied contemporary too.”

“Ah~ really now! We’re the same then!”

And it seemed from there the ice broke. Taemin and Sehun got along just fine, completely engrossed in their conversation. Jongin stayed quiet in his seat next to the redhead with his head popped on his hand. He watched in amusement as Sehun laughed at Taemin’s ridiculously corny jokes, his eyes turning into crescent and covering his laugh with his hand.

Jongin felt happy. He was happy they got along. And he was happy just watching him be happy.

\---

“Taemin is super cool.” Sehun said with a light in his eyes as he watched Taemin drive away in his car.

Jongin just stared at him weirdly before going to his bike. “Don’t go catching feelings for Taemin, he’s got a boyfriend- and he’s buff as fuck.”

“Taemin isn’t my style. He’s just cool people.”

“Ah really now?” Jongin mocked holding out Sehun’s helmet.

Sehun smirked and grabbed it. “Really. But he’s similar to it…” They both got on Jongin’s bike and Jongin laughed, “I could never like someone like Taemin as a lover.” Sehun suddenly felt bad, was Jongin implying something? “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

Jongin didn’t think of it and shrugged. “He’s too similar to me. I’ve known him since we were kids so I could never see him as something more. My style for a boyfriend is different.”

 _My style for a boyfriend-_ “Oh you like guys?” Sehun tried to hide his surprise (disguised happiness) at the news. Jongin just blinked at him, “You didn’t know?”

That made younger male roll his eyes, “No Jongin that wasn’t apart of our introductions.”

“Are uncomfortable with that?”

“Why would a gay guy be uncomfortable with another gay guy?”

The tan brunette stared at him owlishly for a moment before he laughed. “I guess you’re right. We’re gay buddies now.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s back resting his head on his shoulders. “Yeah don’t go around saying that please.”

The older male chuckled and turned on his motorcycle. “Yes Princess.”

“What did I say about calling me that!!”


	8. Elementary My Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a triple update! Chaps 9 & 10 will be out in less than 15 minutes~

The next couple of weeks has been as smooth as any college kid could hope. Jongdae had a birthday and the group celebrated it. Yixing had gotten him an  _ expensive _ necklace and Sehun soon realized who really topped in the relationship (he really thought Jongdae was in control but  _ boy _ was he wrong). Sehun has gotten a lot more comfortable with all his hyungs and his classes were going good so far. But his situation with Jongin hasn't been.

Not that is was rocky but it was just-- stale. 

Yeah.

The two have gotten closer and are becoming great friends. But that's it. That's as far Sehun has taken it. Even though Sehun knows Jongin is gay, he’s still hesitant to take the extra step to make them an item. Sehun guessed he would rather keep Jongin as a friend than lose him completely because the brunette doesn't feel the same.

Both options suck but the former is less of the worse. But he still he did want  _ something _ with Jongin. So since there was no classes Monday, there was only one thing do.   
  


 

“Are you serious?”

“YES.”

The blonde  _ tsked _ in disatisfaction. “Hunnie this is below you. I didn't know you were this helpless.”

The redhead sat up on the older’s bed and glared at his best friend. “Are you sure you're my best friend? Maybe I should have went to Hoseok Hyung-”

“Now now, let's not jump to conclusions.” Zitao was quick to sit next to Sehun, “I will help you out.”

Sehun gave him a blank look. “Mhm…”

Zitao pulled him in and pet his red locks, “Now tell your relationship status again.”

“We are really good friends but I would like something more.”

“He's gay right?”

“Didn't I tell you this weeks ago, yes he is!”

“Okay then go for it.”

The younger male pulled away and gaped at the other. “Are you fucking serious?”

That made the older shrugged. “I mean I don't see the harm in it. The worst that can happen is he say no. But he's a nice person, it's not like you’ll stop being friends- unless  _ you _ make it difficult.”

“ _ I wouldn't make it difficult _ ,” Sehun said defensively. “I don't want to be rejected though. That sucks!”

Zitao sighed and fell into the bed. “Why are you making this so elementary?”

“ _ ELEMENTARY _ ?!”

The door opened and the two looked over. Chanyeol blinked at them. “Am I interrupting something?”

Zitao waved him off. “Nope you can come in.”

Chanyeol went to his side of the room and Sehun hissed in chinese to Zitao. “ Elementary?! How is that elementary?! ”

“ Because you're making a big ass deal over liking someone. Sehun you're, in college! Take a risk!! ”

“I was wrong to come to you.” Sehun stood up. “ You suck ass. ”

“Hey! That's mean!”

“Whatever!” Sehun walked out the room and Chanyeol stared at Zitao, “Do I want to know?”

“Nah. You don't. Best friend banter.”

“Ah, I understand. Me and Soo are the same.”

“Oh really?”

Zitao listened as Chanyeol started to tell his stories with Kyungsoo.

 

\------------------

 

Sehun walks across the campus to the music department. Going up the second floor he walked into the first room on the left. Two males looked up and one smiled wide. “Sehunnie!”

“Hey guys. Um Hobi can I talk you for a moment.”

Hoseok pointed at himself, “Me? Something wrong?”

“No no, I just need your opinion on something,” Sehun looked at Yoongi, “I'm just going to steal him for like 5 minutes.”

The pink haired male shrugged before putting his headphones back on. Hoseok shook his head at him and walked out with Sehun. “What's up?”

“I need help with the Jongin situation.”

“Weren't you asking-”

“He was no help.”

“What did he say?”

“That I should just ‘go for it’, that I'm being ‘ _ elementary _ ’. I swear I'm going to punch him…”

“Well, he's kinda right?”

Sehun gave a look of despair, “Not you too!”

“Sehun, there's nothing else you can do but confess. You've already built a relationship with him. The only thing left is to just tell him you like him. I don't know what else to tell you.”

The redhead pulled at his hair. “Oh my god.”

“Look,” Hoseok pat his shoulder, “just sleep on the idea and have a final decision tomorrow.”

Sehun pouted, “Do I have to?”

Hoseok only grinned and that made dread envelope the redhead.

 

\----------------

 

It was Tuesday and during class Sehun had to endure Zitao telling him “I was right.” “Even Hoseok agrees with me.” “I deserve an apology for calling me an ass.”

All which he blatantly ignored. When it was time for lunch, he was quick to leave the blonde and go to his dorm room. When he went inside he was surprised find Jongin on his bed. 

“What are you doing here?”

The tan brunette smiled at him and stood up. “Hey! I was waiting for you.”

“Me? Why?”

“Let's go get lunch together. I want to go to Incheon again.”

Sehun stared at the other as he grabbed his stuff. “Jongin, that's too far. We’ll miss dance.”

Jongin stood in front of the redhead with a smirk. “I know.”

“You can't be serious.”

“What? It's not like we’re going to be behind in the dance. We always practice after school anyways and finish before a lot of them.”

Sehun gave him a look before sighing. “Where in Incheon?”

“Same place we had our dinner date.”

“It wasn't a  _ date _ .”

Jongin smiled and walked out the room. “Of course it was!”

The younger was left in the room with a thumping heart before he left to catch up. The ride there was full of talking from the two, Jongin thinking about taking Sehun to a concert so he can become a 2NE1 stan, Sehun just shook his head but didn’t disagree to the thought. When they got their, the hostess from their last visit was there and smile. “Good afternoon. Table for two?”

“Yes.”

The two ended up in the same booth as last time.

“I think we can officially call this ‘our booth’” Jongin chuckled as he grabbed the menu. Sehun rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “I guess.”

“You guess? It is!”

“Yeah yeah okay. What do you want? I'm buying this time.”

“B-”

“No buts, you bought last time. My turn now.”

Jongin pouted but didn't reject. He pulled the menu up and grumbled to himself, “You're destroying my gentleman image.”

Sehun smiled and did the same. “Maybe I want to have that image too.”

“You already do.”

Sehun was going to question when the waiter came to take their order. The two got a variety of meat and sides with some cokes.

As they waited for their food, Jongin was showing him some of his choreo for their final dance piece and other dance videos. “Oh yeah I'm gonna be home late.”

Sehun tried to ignore that fact Jongin called their dorm home, but his heart was saying other wise. “Why?”

“I'm going to be in the studio of course! I have to practice some more and a side dance I have to do for my sister.”

“Okay. That's fine.” Jongin smiled and went back to showing him videos.

They got back to campus and went their separate ways. And Sehun was faced with Zitao throwing questions at him… again.

 

\----------------

 

Sehun put his books away after finishing his homework. He checked the clock and noticed it was a little past 10pm. He glanced over at the empty bed and thought about what Hoseok said.  _ Just sleep on the idea tonight and have a final decision tomorrow _ . Well it was tomorrow. He bit the inside of his cheek.

Should he do it? Or should he just leave it alone and just forget about it? But then Zitao’s words rang in his head. 

 

**_Elementary_ ** .

 

……

 

“Fuck it.” Sehun got out of his seat, grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and walked out the room before he could take back his decision. “Elementary my ass.” He marched his way over to the dance department and with quick steps walked down the hallway to his and Jongin’s studio. He saw the light still on and slowed down his steps, taking deeps breaths to calm his racing heart.  _ You got this Sehun, you got this... _

Sehun grabbed the knob and was about to open the door when he looked through the little glass window. And somehow he forgot how to breath those deep breaths, forgot how to move. He only knew his heart was racing and clenching  _ too _ hard.

 

In the middle of the studio stood Jongin, but not alone.

 

A tall blonde male was with him, someone Sehun recognized as the senior Seungri. That wasn’t what was killing Sehun in the inside. It was the fact that Seungri was  _ too fucking close _ . And their lips  _ should not be touching _ . The redhead let go of the doorknob and tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he knew he couldn’t be  _ here _ anymore, he shouldn’t be watching Jongin kiss someone else. He quickly turned away and stormed out the building quietly. He didn’t know where his feet were taking him until he saw the door number similar to his.

He knocked on the door with trembling hands and stuffed them in his pockets when he heard shuffling inside. As the noise got closer, Sehun suddenly found it harder to get rid of that lump in his throat. The door opened and Sehun felt more ansty. It wasn’t who he wanted.

“Sehun?”

“Hey hyung,” Sehun tried to clear his strained voice, “Is Tao here?”

Chanyeol noticed something wrong with the other and spoke carefully, “No, he’s with his other friends watching a chinese movie and staying with them tonight. Something wrong?”

“Ah n-no it’s just...”  _ I really need him _ . Sehun thought of anywhere else he could go. He thought of his brother, but he was too far away and would bombard him with questions he really didn’t need. Hoseok lived off dorm too with Yoongi. And he didn’t want to go back to the room because then he would have to face Jongin.  _ Jongin _ .

Flashes of what happened came back and Sehun couldn’t stop the flood tears that fell down his face. Chanyeol instantly panicked, “S-Sehun?! What’s wrong??” 

Sehun wiped his tears with the heel of his palm and sniffed, “H-Hyung… can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course!” The platinum blonde was quick to open the door and pull Sehun in. He closed the door and watched the younger sit on Zitao’s bed, his hands on his lap and face blank with tears. Chanyeol walked over, sitting next to him and placed a hand on the other’s. “Hey… you want to talk about it?”

When the younger shook his head and looked down, Chanyeol felt bad seeing the younger so hurt. Sure they weren’t super close but he stilled considered Sehun a charming person and seeing him sad didn’t feel right. He looked around the room and a light bulb went off in his head.

Sehun looked up when he felt Chanyeol move away from him. He stared in confusion as the older male grabbed his acoustic guitar. The older male grinned and sat back down. “Do you like acoustic music?”

Sehun stared at him and blinked. “... I love it.”

“Great!” Chanyeol strummed the guitar and tapped it before playing a song. Sehun stared at the older as he started to sing and rap. It was a song he knew like the back of his hand. Guilty by Dynamic Duo. He found himself rapping along softly with Chanyeol and the older male grinned as he played with more enthusiasm, singing louder. Somehow his smile and energy seeped into Sehun and the redhead felt himself smile and sing louder as well. 

For a moment, the pain he felt became dull.


	9. This Really Feels High School Zitao

When Zitao came back home that morning he was met with something  _ super _ weird. “What….”

Chanyeol's side of the room was messier than usual. There were snacks all over his desk and bed dresser, his guitar was laying on the floor next to his bed, and the TV was still on, a kdrama playing in the background. The cherry on the cake that made this weird was that Chanyeol wasn't alone in the room.

_ Sehun _ was inside and they were both asleep,  **_on the same bed_ ** .

Chanyeol was laying on his back with his arms spread out and Sehun was on his stomach, head on the other’s arm and facing him. This confused the blonde because he could never remember them being close. They never went passed “hello”. But then Zitao noticed Sehun’s puffy eyes and it clicked in his head.

_ He must have been crying and I wasn't here _ … He gave another look at them. The two looked so peaceful in their sleep and now Zitao was reluctant to wake them up.

But they had class. Zitao sighed before quietly going to Sehun. With soft shake he cooed, “Hunnie, wake up. We have class.”

Sehun stirred a little before opening his eyes. He looked over at his best friend with bleary eyes. “Tao?”

The older smiled “Yeah it's me. It's time to get up.”

Sehun sat up sluggishly, and his movement must have waken Chanyeol. The platinum blonde sat up and yawned. When he saw Sehun staring at him he smiled, cupping one side of his cheek to rub a thumb under the younger’s eye. “Are you okay now?”

Sehun unconsciously leaned into that touch and nodded silently, “Yeah, I’m okay…”

Zitao quickly looked away. This felt too intimate for his liking. “Alright! So I’m gonna get ready, Hunnie meet me outside usual time!”

“Oh yeah, okay.”

Zitao quickly walked to the bathroom and shut it behind him, whispering to himself, “What the fuck is going on?!”

 

\--------------------

 

The redhead was quiet throughout the morning, staring blankly at the board and teacher. Zitao watched him with an unpleasant frown. He nudged the younger once the teacher gave them time to work on their own. Sehun turned, giving him an equally blank look. “What?”

“What happened yesterday?”

“Ah,” Sehun had a pained face thinking about the night before, “ _ that. _ ”

“Yeah  _ that _ , tell me. Because obviously you were at my dorm for me, right?”

The redhead bit the inside of his cheek before nodding, “I was…”

“Ok then spill.”

“It's just-” Sehun sighed and rest his head on his palm, “I tried not to be elementary, I walked all the way to the studio to be college. To confess- to just fucking  _ do it _ but...”

“But what?”

“I found Jongin making out with that senior Seungri. Well not really, it was more like Seungri was kissing Jongin, but Jongin didn't pull away so it's basically the same thing.” Sehun buried his head in his arms, “This feels really high school Zitao.”

The blonde said nothing for a moment before snorting softly, making Sehun look up at him in question. “What's so funny about this?”

Zitao shrugged with his lax smirk, “Nothing. I think it's just sad we’re using levels of education to describe your love life and drama.”

Sehun just blinked at him before he himself snorted with a matching smirk. “Oh my god you're right. You started it first though.”

“I'll own up to that but,” Zitao gave a guilty look, “Hunnie why didn't you call me? I feel bad that I wasn't there.”

“I didn't want to bother you when you're with your friends. Plus Chanyeol hyung helped out.”

“Yeah,” the blonde drawled out resting his head on his palm, “He  _ really _ helped out.”

Sehun sent him a semi glare, “What do you mean by  _ really _ helped?”

“I mean I walk inside my room and see you guys in the same bed, you in Chanyeol’s arm facing him. It was quite the sight. Oh and that cheek holding- really intimate.”

Sehun blinked at him, “Tao that wasn't-”

“I know I know, I'm teasing. But it's kinda scary how comfortable you two got in one night. I get you guys know of each other but this was really quick.”

“Me and you became friends in 6 hours, what's the difference?”

“I'm bae.”

Sehun turned back to the board and put a hand in the older's face, making him face the board also, “Goodbye.”

 

\--------------------

 

Once it was time for lunch, Sehun and Zitao walked to the cafeteria. Their table wasn't full like usual, only Joonmyeon, Yifan, Luhan, and Minseok were sitting. Sehun sat in his spot next to his brother, and Zitao next to his “parents.” “Hyung, where is everyone?”

“Oh, Hunnie.” Luhan smiled up at him along with the others, “They're coming. Beagle line plus Kyungsoo are on the other side of the campus on Wednesdays and they still haven't fixed the clocks there. And Lay is skipping lunch today, something about perfecting this piano composition.”

“Ah okay.”

“So we get peace and quiet for a moment?!” Zitao gasped dramatically and Joonmyeon smiled at him. The brunette pat the blonde’s shoulder, “Yeah for like 2 minutes. Those kids walk really fast. That or they took the shuttle here.”

“Even one minute is fine.”

Minseok leaned forward, giving Sehun some lunch he packed from their home, “What class did you guys come out of again?”

Sehun graciously took the food, “Math.”

That was Zitao’s signal to whine out loud, “I really hate that class. Like why do I need to know formulas and useless techniques if I will  _ never _ use it?!” He looked at Yifan pleading, “Gege, save me from the class.”

The tall brunette chuckled and pet his head, “I wish I could, but I've been asking Joon that since our 1st year here.”

The group chuckled and Joonmyeon shook his head, “Fan sucks at a lot of things, math is just part of the endless list.”

Yifan pouted softly looking at his boyfriend, “How long is my list??”

Joonmyeon gave a slight smirk, “It's over 30 now, and we’ve only been together for 4 years. Imagine how long that list is gonna be later.”

The tall brunette rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around his lover and pecking his cheek, “Well I’m glad you’re willing to stick with me.”

The other blushed lightly, “Of course…”

Sehun was about to say something when his vision went black. It took a millisecond to realize two large hands were over his eyes. “Sehuna, Sehuna~” a deep voice called out softly next to his ear. He smiled lightly and grabbed the hands gently, “Hyung I know it’s you.”

“Oh really?” Sehun’s vision was restored and he grinned up at the platinum blonde behind him, “Hi.”

“Hi Sehuna!”

“Ew. This is why you didn’t want me to announce my presence? So you could be icky with Hunnie?!”

Chanyeol and Sehun looked at the disgusted Baekhyun, and the rest of the confused group.

The two didn’t realize they were being watched through their exchange and Sehun felt a little embarrassed. Luhan looked surprised, but more intrigued than anything. “When did this buddy action happen? Where have I been?”

Chanyeol sat down at his seat and gave his infamous smile, “Sehun went to see Tao, but he wasn’t there so we decided to hangout yesterday.” He chuckled lightly, “You’ve been here the whole time.”

Sehun was grateful Chanyeol left the part that he was crying at his doorstep out of the explanation. And he looked at Zitao who, feigning ignorance, kept a surprised look. Sehun really loved that chinese idiot.

Baekhyun gave a slight stink face, “Still mad I couldn’t announce myself…”

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly, “Baek, get over yourself.”

“Soo, that’s mean!”

The doe eyed male rolled his eyes and left to get food, “I’m not mean, I’m just speaking from the heart.”

Baekhyun scrambled to get up, chasing after the other, “You’re just gonna leave your boyfriend like that?!”

Jongdae shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m friends with  _ that _ .”

“Don’t even start, you’re Baekhyun 2.0” Minseok muttered and Luhan laughed, nodding in agreement.

“Ya’ll menaces.”

“We only speak the truth.”

“Well hyung, your truth sucks!”

Sehun just watched Jongdae begin to argue with Luhan when he felt someone tap the top of his head. He turned his body towards Chanyeol and smiled, “What?”

“Nothing, just wanted to look at you.”

“For what?”

Chanyeol said nothing for a moment before rubbing at Sehun’s eye with his thumb, “Your eyes are still a little puffy, but they aren’t red anymore. That’s good.”

Sehun’s smile fell slightly, “Oh, that’s good.”

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, reading Sehun. “Are you okay Sehuna?”

Sehun sighed and shook his head. Honestly, he felt like crap. It sucked getting your heart broken, even worse when you have your hopes and they get stomped to the ground and burned. “Not really.”

The older male gave a sad smile, “I’m sorry.” Sehun scoffed and poked the other, “It wasn’t even your fault. If anything I owe you.” Chanyeol grinned at him. “I’m gonna hold you up on that Sehuna.”

The redhead grinned back, “I would be surprised if you didn’t.”

 

\-------------------

 

Sehun never imagine he would feel this way, dreading to go to dance- his favorite class. But the thought of seeing Jongin, the tan brunette smiling as if everything was okay, torn at his insides. He walked into the studio and with his eyes, instantly scanned for Hoseok. When he found said male stretching on the side he made a beeline for him. Hoseok saw him coming and smiled, “Sehunni-  _ oof! _ ”

Sehun held him in a bear hug, hiding in his neck. The brown haired male was surprised, but returned the hug anyways. “Sehunnie, are you okay?”

“No.”

Hoseok pulled away and looked concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“Confession ended terrible- actually I didn’t get to even confess…”

“WHAT?! Sehun-!” Sehun covered the older’s mouth looking sheepish at the other classmates who stared at them weirdly. “Hobi hyung please lower your voice.”

Hoseok ripped the redhead’s hand away and whisper yelled, “What do you mean you didn’t even get to confess!?”

The younger sighed, and stared up at the ceiling, “I went to the studio to confess and when I look inside Jongin is lip locking with that senior Seungri.”

“Wait- Seungri? As in Lee Seunghyun, Seungri?!” Hoseok’s jaw hit the floor. “ _ Jongin knows Seungri _ ?”

“ _ Apparently… _ ” Sehun frowned deeply and Hoseok gave a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Sehun, I didn’t think this would happen. I swear-”

Hoseok stopped and Sehun turned toward the door. His blood ran cold seeing Jongin walk inside. 

“Sehun!”

He turned back to Hoseok with a panicked face as Jongin walked closer to them.

Before they could act Jongin was in front of them smiling, “Hey guys-”

“Oh jesus my stomach is really hurting.” Sehun held his stomach with a pained expression. “I think I should go lay down.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes while Jongin looked concerned, “Really? Do you need me to take you-”

“Nope! I’ll be fine by myself.” The redhead turned to the brown haired male, “Tell me what I miss later Hobi.” He gave them both quick looks before practically running out the studio.

Jongin was pouting softly and Hoseok sighed deeply running a hand through his hair.  _ Way to face problems Sehunnie... _

 

\--------------------

 

“You ran? And missed two dance classes? Are you serious Hunnie?”

“Please don’t judge me Tao, my body just moved the first time ok.”

Zitao pursed his lips into a straight line, “Well guess what, it’s the weekend tomorrow and you guys dorm together. How are you gonna run from that?”

“Easy, I’m staying at Ge’s house.” Sehun said shamelessly. 

“You’re using your brother as your escape,” Zitao whistled, “Wow you’re really desperate.”

“Well I can’t go to your dorm! I live like  _ 20 steps _ away and there’s not enough space.”

“You and Chanyeol hyung could always share a bed again, get all cuddly-  _ OUCH! _ ” Zitao rubbed at his arm, “Do you really have to punch me? I’m fragile.”

“One, you do Wushu for a living, you are  _ not _ fragile. And two, me and Chanyeol hyung are not cuddling,  shut the fuck up .”

“Aish you’re so rude to your hyung. I’m just trying to help you!”

Sehun crossed his arms, “Your help sucks.”

Zitao rolled his eyes muttering ‘As you’ve said time and time again, asshole’ under his breath before he got up from his seat on the booth. “Well, I’m gonna head out first. Jackson has been wanting me to meet his boyfriend forever now. God knows what he’ll do if I don’t today.”

“Wasn’t his name Mark or something?”

“Yup, I’ll see you later- at Luhan hyung’s home or wherever else you plan to hide.”

Sehun rolled his eyes but waved his friend away. He sat alone in the cafe they decided to go to after class ended and let his mind ponder. While even though he knew he might be exaggerating things, he just couldn’t confront Jongin. The redhead didn’t know what to do with his feelings, and the sour taste in his mouth when he thinks about the studio incident. Sehun sighed, laying his head on the table. Suddenly he didn’t want his bubble tea anymore.

“Sehun?”

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, slightly surprised to see Yoongi standing there. “Hyung? What are you doing here?”

Yoongi took a seat across from Sehun. “I’m getting Hoseok an Americano, he won’t shut up about how he's craving it.” He threw air quotations up, “‘It's good for the creative brain. I can't make up dances at home without it.’”

Sehun smiled thinking about his hyung and sighed, “He's so weird.”

The older male's eyes turned soft, an equally soft smile on his face, “Yeah, but I need that in my life.”

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Do you really love Hoseok?”

Yoongi responded almost instantly, “My relationship with Hoseok is like breathing. Without it, I'll die. Plain and simple.”

“So dark yet poetic.”

The pink haired male laughed and shrugged as he leaned back against the booth. “It's the truth. Sometimes I think I love him more than he does me- not saying he doesn't love me but I think he could live without me if we would to break up.” He gave Sehun a cheeky smile, “But that's not happening.”

“You're…”

“I'm totally infatuated by him.”

“More like whipped.” Sehun chuckled.

“Eh,” The older shrugged, “I'll take that.” 

As the cashier at the counter called out to Yoongi, the older male gave the younger a smile, “I gotta go, Hobi awaits me.”

“That's okay. Bye hyung, tell Hoseok I said hi!”

“Will do.” Sehun watched Yoongi leave and smiled softly, his relationship with Hoseok was pretty solid.

He felt a bitter feeling, thinking him and Jongin will never be like that. 

 

\--------------------

 

“Hey Hunnie~!” Luhan grinned as his brother walked inside. 

“Hey Ge. Where’s Min hyung?”

“Ah he’s at the gym right now,” Luhan wiggled his eyebrows, “Getting buff for muah.”

“It's cute how you think that.”

“Oh shut up you.” Luhan rolled his eyes and pointed at the hallway, “Go put your stuff in the guest room.”

“Yes sir~”

The raven huffed as he followed his younger brother into the room. “So why are you here again? And why the whole weekend?”

Sehun turned around with a wide smile, “I wanted to spend time with you! I don't really see me.”

Luhan hummed and leaned against the doorframe, “You still suck at lying to me.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you but later. I don't really feel like talking about it.”

“Arasso~ I'll leave you alone, but you're getting kicked out by Monday.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, waving dismissively, “Yes yes I assumed that. Please leave now~”

“I love how you're such an ass but say it so sweetly.” Luhan shook his head as he pushed his body off the doorframe and walked away.

Sehun took a deep breath and fell face first into the soft bed. He sighed contently, enjoying the silence when he heard his phone ring. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and raised a brow at the text message.

 

**From: Chanyeollie Hyungie**

_ Sehuna, why are you at Minseok hyung’s? You should have came here ㅠㅠ _

 

Sehun chuckled at his hyung and replied back.

 

**From: Sehuna~Sehuna**

_ Hyung, it's not that big of a deal. You’ll live :) _

 

Instead of a text, Sehun’s phone began to ring out loud, Only One by BoA playing. He rolled his eyes and answered the phone. “Yes hyung?”

 

**“Yah Sehuna, how can you take our friendship so lightly~ I need to hear your sarcasm at least once a day.”**

“Hyung, we just met really like two days ago.”

**“And I realized I was wrong for not being closer to you sooner. I need your sass on a regular.”**

“I do not sass. And don't you get that enough with Zitao?”

**“Tao isn't you.”**

“Hyung…” Sehun smiled, “That sounded very cheesy.”

**“But as I found out, you like cheesy!”**

Before Sehun could respond back he heard Luhan call out “Sehun, come and eat!”

“Ah Hyung I have to go.”

**“Ok, come back to me soon Sehuna!”**

“I swear you're the only one who calls me that.”

**“Let's keep it that, anyways bye Sehuna~!”**

“Bye.” Sehun hung up the phone and slid himself out of bed to go eat.  _ Ah I'm lucky to have Chanyeol hyung. _

 

\-------------------

 

After the long weekend Sehun walked inside his dorm, and was surprised to see his roommate in bed. “Don't you have class right now?”

Jongin snapped his head from his phone and sat up, “Sehun!”

The younger male stared weirdly as the other walked closer to him. “Yeah?”

“I've been worried about you. And then you disappeared for the weekend. Is everything okay?”

Sehun decided to ignore the thump in his heart from Jongin’s attention, the thought that Jongin is taken filling his mind. “Yeah I'm fine. I stayed at my brother’s house.” He walked to his side of the room and tossed his bag on the bed, grabbing his backpack and laptop on his mind, “And you shouldn't skip class.”

Jongin looked at him with tight lips, “ _ I wanted to see you. _ ”

Sehun stopped moving and gulped hard.  _ Don't Sehun _ . He shook his head lightly and put his laptop in his bag. “Well, you see me! But your education is more important. You could have seen me during dance-”

“You were out for the last two classes.” Jongin crossed his arms, “I wasn't sure you would be there today.”

Sehun inwardly cursed himself and shrugged outwardly. “I'm going to be there today. Now  _ I _ have classes to be at, so I'll see you later Jongin.”

Jongin didn't looked pleased by the redhead’s dismissive attitude but kept quiet, “Yeah see you later.”

Sehun smiled at him and walked out the room. When he was a good distance, Sehun deflated. He felt bad treating Jongin like this, but distance helps a person forget their feelings- at least Sehun thought so.


	10. Don’t Ignore Me Anymore

Sehun realized he was the worst sulker ever. He was pouty faced everywhere he went, he suddenly more clingy to his friends, especially Zitao, Chanyeol, and Hoseok (Hoseok was eating it up though), and never wanted to be in his room. Which is why he was in his best friend’s room down the hall. 

Spread eagle on the platinum blonde’s bed, Sehun let out a sigh. He just felt really down. His heart wasn't so much broken anymore but there was a heavy feeling weighing it down. It's been a week since the studio incident. And he has been keeping his distance from Jongin- which was quite hard with them being roommates, and Jongin's constant questioning eyes. Sehun squirmed on the bed with another sigh.

Zitao, chin resting on his hand in a thinking manner, frowned at him from his side of the room. He didn't bother even trying anymore, because any form of help from him was just unsuccessful. Sehun constantly called Zitao’s help useless and stupid, and Zitao was  _ not  _ in the mood for pitiful sass (he himself was enough to deal with and he didn't need Sehun’s extra attitude with it). 

The door opened and Chanyeol walked inside. When he saw the redhead on his bed he looked at Zitao who rolled his eyes. Chanyeol sighed lightly before walking over to his bed and dropping his bag on top of the sulking male. Sehun let out a small  _ oof _ as Chanyeol found a spot on his bed to sit. 

“Hyung~”

“ _ Hyung~ _ nothing. You've been sulking too long. C’mon.”

Sehun lifted his head up at the platinum blonde. “What?”

“I said c’mon, we're going out.”

“Out? Where?” Sehun sat up and Chanyeol grinned. 

“On a date!”

“A what-?”

 

\----

 

Sehun let Chanyeol drag him around that day. Well, not drag exactly. Sehun actually did like the places Chanyeol took him too. They ended up going to a super mall in Seoul and exploring all the shops that peaked their interest. 

Music shops to video games stores, furniture stores for their dorms to the department store that sold the basic needs of a college student (like instant noodles and coffee). The two males just finished walking out the department store when a bubble tea shop caught Sehun’s attention. “Oh Chan hyung!”

Chanyeol looked at the smiling redhead, “What's up?”

“Let's go to the bubble tea shop!”

Seeing the younger's excitement, Chanyeol easily agreed, grabbing Sehun’s hand and walking over to the shop. “Is this your favorite drink or something?” he asked, looking back at the redhead. 

“Boba is love, boba is life.”

“That was  _ so _ bad.”

“Well it’s  _ my _ motto. So deal.”

Chanyeol snorted lightly, but there was a smile on his face as they walked into the store. Luckily there was no line so the two were able to go straight to cashier. The cashier had a juvenile aura to him, with his bright red hair and boxy grin that rivalled Baekhyun’s (actually he looked like he could be Baekhyun’s son) and his name tag that read  _ Taehyung (,^v^)/ _ . 

Taehyung greeted them brightly, “Hello! How can I help you??”

Sehun leaned against the counter slightly, “Hm, I’ll take a large chocolate tea,” He looked at Chanyeol, “What do you want hyung?”

“Um, I’ll take the Peach tea, medium.”

Taehyung mumbled their order as he put it in the register, “Anything else you guys want?”

“Nope,” Chanyeol pulled out his wallet and paid, much to Sehun’s dislike but the platinum blonde expertly ignore the other.

“Okay, your order will be out soon,” Taehyung gave them another smile before walking over to the machines, “Jiminie babe we gotta make some tea.”

Chanyeol and Sehun could hear someone whispering (but not really)  _ “Don’t call me that at work Tae!”  _ and Taehyung replying  _ “Sorry, habit!” _

Sehun chuckled lightly, “High schoolers are cute.”

“You talk as if you weren’t one just a few months ago.”

“Hey, I’m a college kid now. A grown man.”

“I love how you said grown man, but said college  _ kid _ before that.”

Sehun smacked Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Shut up, you knew what I meant.”

Chanyeol snickered but didn’t say anything after. They waited in a comfortable silence before a brunette, who they assumed was Jimin came to them with a cheeky smile, “Here are your drinks.”

“Thank you,” Sehun smiled, “Have a nice day.”

“You too!”

The two walked out of the store and Chanyeol looked over at the younger, “Where to next?” 

Sehun stopped sipping his drink and gave a thoughtful look, “Hm, have you eaten?”

When the platinum blonde shook his head, the redhead grinned. He laced his arm with the other’s, “Okay! Let's go eat!”

Chanyeol wasn't even phased by the skinship. “Okay, what do you want?”

“Barbecue.”

“Okay let's go!”   
  


After the two ate, Sehun decided to stay out a little longer in the city. Chanyeol questioned if he was sure, but Sehun gave him a smile saying “Need to think a little. See ya later Chan hyung.”

“Okay Sehuna~!”

The redhead watched as the other walked back to the campus. When Chanyeol was out of his sight Sehun sighed out loud before lumping against a wall. He appreciated the older’s want for him be happy. Not wanting the other’s effort to be in vain, Sehun stretched and decided to try enjoy his time out.

He let his feet carry him without a thought. He never really took time to look around the area that the college resided in so sight seeing seemed like the best idea. Sehun remembered all the stores and anything else that caught his attention. 

Before he knew it, Sehun had walked for around an hour. “Maybe I should head back…” his thought trailed off when he spotted a certain brunette.

The brunette who has been the root of his heart break. Jongin was in a music store talking to someone Sehun didn't recognize. Longing suddenly nestled its way into his chest. He wished things could go back to before he had feelings. The redhead shook his head.  _ That's not happening _ he reminded himself. He turned the other way, walking back to his dorm with heavy steps.

 

\---

 

Jongin leaned against the front counter and sighed deeply. “Hyung you’re not going to find it here.”

Minho popped his head up from behind one of the aisles with pursed lips. “They said they had old CDs here, so I’m not giving up.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Does it matter what CD you get him?”

Minho nodded firmly, “You of all people know how much Taemin loves Michael Jackson. Got To Be There is Michael’s first album so it has to be that CD.”

“But he’s completely whipped by you- you could get him a Metallica CD and he’d still love it.”

“Aish Jongin shut up and let me concentrate.”

“Ok ok,” Jongin closed his mouth and watched the older male intensely look for the Michael Jackson CD. While he wasn’t happy having to wait, he did feel a warmth in his chest watching Minho. It was always endearing how much Minho did for Taemin. The two had only been dating for a little over a year but they were completely infatuated with each other. Minho was Taemin’s number one fan, and would respond to every beckon or call the younger male gave. And Taemin would shoot heart eyes at  _ anything _ Minho did. He could yawn and Taemin would be a puddle of feels.

Jongin snorted thinking about all of the couple’s moments together. Though a sense of envy washed over him too. It would be nice to love someone and be equally love backed. Jongin wondered if he could ever truly have that soon. 

A face flashed in the back of his head and he couldn't stop the smile that marred his face. “Jongin you sure are hooked.” He chided himself.

“I FOUND IT!”

Jongin was pulled out his bubble and watched Minho jump around with the CD in his hand.

“Yay, now I can go home!” Jongin pushed off the counter walking to the entrance. “I’ll see you around hyung!”

Minho grinned and waved him off, “Bye Jonginnie~!”

The younger walked out and headed for home. When he finally came back to his dorm, Sehun was lying under his sheets with headphones on facing the wall. He stared at the younger and suddenly felt frustration. This whole avoiding game was starting to get to him, but he decided not to press the issue. He didn’t want to push Sehun farther away. So with a deep breath he closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom. Not seeing Sehun’s gaze follow him.

 

\---

 

The alarm rang through the dorm and Jongin blindly grabbed his phone to turn it off. After he managed to turn it off he stayed still for a few more seconds before sitting up with a groan. It was  _ too  _ early in the morning for anything right now. But then he remembered he had class and a diploma to get. So he trudged to his closet, grabbing literally the first thing he sees, and turns to the bathroom to get ready. 

Twenty minutes later he stepped out fully dressed and grabbed his bookbag. Jongin was about to leave when he stopped from opening the door. He turned back to look at the other bed. The brunette walked to the sleeping figure and stared at him. Sehun was still sound asleep, cocooned in his blankets and a peaceful look gracing his face. 

The older male couldn’t stop himself and without thinking he grazed Sehun’s cheek with the back of his hand. He realized what he did and was about to pull away but Sehun sighed out loud, smiling at his touch. Jongin’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but decided to not let this moment go to waste. He stroke Sehun’s face from his forehead, to his nose, and down to his chin, finger ghosting over the younger’s lips. He sighed softly and gently poked the sleeping male’s cheek. “Don’t ignore me anymore…” he whispered before leaving the room.   
  


His classes for the first half of the day ended in flash and he finds himself in a cafe outside the campus. He hunched forward with his hand holding his head up, cheek squished. He looked pitiful but Jongin honestly didn't care.

Taemin sat down across from him and placed an americano in front of him. “Here you go now stop moping around.”

“How can I stop moping when Sehun is avoiding me like the plague?”

“Then tell him to stop.” 

Jongin crossed his arms, “It's not that simple.”

“Then tell him you love him and want to date.”

Jongin blushed deep red, “ _ Min!  _ Confessing would only push him away farther!!”

Taemin shrugged, “Then I don't know what to tell you buddy.”

Jongin groaned and banged his head against the table. Taemin ignored the weird stares they were getting and patted Jongin’s head, “Nevermind Sehun at the moment, you have other things to deal with.”

“Like what?” Jongin muffled from his arms.

“Like Seungri’s infatuation with you and him kissing you.”

Jongin made a noise between agony and anger, “Oh god please don't bring that up. I dealt with that already and still have nightmares.”

“I'm just saying…”

“I felt so bad turning him down.”

“I would too. He pined after you since high school,” Taemin chuckled, “he was really committed. Must have broke his poor heart.”

Jongin lifted his head and glared at his best friend. “Do you like making feel like a dick?”

Taemin smile brightly making Jongin roll his eyes, putting his head down again. “Ah!” Taemin shook the brunette’s arm, “But now Seungri is out of the way so you can go after Sehun in peace.”

“Yeah but that requires Sehun actually talking to me…”

“Do you even know  _ why _ he's avoiding you?”

Jongin moved his head and honestly looked so done with life, “That's the thing _ \- I don't know. _ ”

Taemin purses his lips. He really couldn't think of a reason why the redhead was avoiding his best friend. When he first heard about it, it seemed so bizarre. With the way they interacted when he first met Sehun, he honestly thought they had mutual feelings. But suddenly Sehun did a 180 degree switch. There had to be more to the story, Taemin just knew it.

Jongin sighed, “I should just give up.”

Taemin shook his head, “No don't give up. We just gotta approach this differently.” He looked at his phone, “Dance is in 20 minutes, you should get going.” 

Jongin grimaced realizing he would be seeing the source of his problems. But nonetheless he got up, “I'll see you later Min.”

“I’ll pick you up after class.”

“Ok.”

 

\----

 

Jongin never knew he could dread walking into dance like he is right now. The moment his foot passed the doorway his stomach knotted up. His eyes instantly zoned in on Sehun who was stretching with Hoseok. While Sehun was bending down to stretch his back, Hoseok noticed him and waved with a grin. Jongin managed to return the gesture, though it wasn’t as happy. Hoseok gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to the redhead who rose back up. Jongin looked away and went to his usual spot in the front. Once Eunhyuk walked in the class started. 

Today was not a good day. The brunette found himself not dancing as well as he usually did. He knew it was because he was distracted today. And the eyes constantly staring at him from behind weren’t helping- if anything they were making him more frustrated. For the first time ever Jongin was glad class ended. Taemin was standing outside in the hall and he made a beeline straight for his friend. He stopped at the door and abruptly turned around-

-to lock eyes with Sehun. The redhead quickly averted his eyes somewhere else, ears red from being caught staring. Any other time Jongin would have found it cute, even endearing, but right now it made him want to scream. He huffed with a frown and stormed out of class.

Taemin watched him with concern, “You okay?”

Jongin’s frown wouldn’t leave as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, “Never better.”

But it was quite the opposite.


	11. That Bad Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one chap for today guys!

Jongin was done. 

He couldn't do this. He couldn’t handle this game Sehun was playing. Everything hit the boiling point when he saw Chanyeol and Sehun together the day before. The two males were drinking bubble tea in the campus’ court yard seemingly having a grand old time, if Sehun’s laughing gave anything away.

Jongin didn’t like the feeling he had watching the two. He suddenly felt-  _ replaced _ . He had tried for a couple more days to let the redhead be, he  _ really _ tried, but it was eating him alive. It hurt when the person you like is suddenly acting as if you were tainted. Jongin couldn’t deal with this anymore. So he decided the next day after dance class he was going to confront Sehun and get to the bottom of this situation. 

He pulled out his phone and called his best friend. Taemin picked up after the second ring. 

 

**“Yeah Nini?”**

“Tae, I need some words of encouragement so I don’t chicken out.”

**“What?”** Taemin laughed confused.

“I’m going to confront Sehun tomorrow and I need you to save me from getting cold feet.”

**“Ohhh!”**

Jongin lightly rolled his eyes, “ _ Yeah _ ohhh. Now c’mon best friend.”

**“Do you want to hold Sehun’s hand?”**

“Yeah.”

**“Do you want to pepper him with kisses while you guys cuddle in your dorm?”**

Jongin actually felt his ears flush at that, “That would be nice…”

**“Do you want to brag to the world that the so called ‘sebooty’ is yours?”**

The brunette facepalmed himself, he regretted telling Taemin he may have checked out Sehun’s ass a few times. “Yeah I would like to.”

**“Well bad news! You can’t do any of that unless you confront him!”**

_ Goddammit he had a point. _ Then again, Taemin always had a point. Jongin sighed, “You’re right. Okay, I’m going to do it!”

**“Good! Now, not that I don’t love you but, I’m actually on a shopping date with Minho so I have to go.”**

“Of course you are. Alright I’ll call you later with an update after it happens.”

**“Okay! Bye Nini.”**

“Bye,” Jongin hung up the phone and sighed for the nth time. “Now how would I go about this…?”

 

\---

 

Sehun has been feeling better, a lot better than before. His friends became a really great distraction and he found that he was self wallowing less. Though the redhead would have to admit that most of the credit goes to Chanyeol.

The platinum blonde has really gone out of his way to make Sehun feel better. He finally cracked and told Chanyeol just what was wrong, and what happened in the studio. Since then the older did everything he could to make Sehun smile. The gesture was warming to the redhead’s heart. He liked that he could lean on Chanyeol this much for support. In a quick period he became a staple in Sehun’s life. He considered Chanyeol a best friend like Zitao now. Sehun felt he could go to them for anything at this point.

Sehun put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, away from his homework on his desk. He smiled thinking about it all when a knock came from his door. He slid his headphones to his neck and opened the door.  _ Speak of the devil _ . Sehun grinned, “Hyung!”

Chanyeol smiled, leaning against the door frame, “Hey Sehuna, are you free?”

“I was just doing homework but yeah I’m free, why?”

The older pointed at the guitar strapped on his back, “I was gonna go to the courtyard to play some music since it’s nice outside. Just seeing if you wanted to tag along.”

Sehun nodded quickly, “Yeah sure!” Sehun went back to grab his keys and stepped out the dorm room. “Let’s go.”

They walked in nice silence, neither really feeling the need to fill the air with words. They were comfortable enough to not need them. In minutes they reached the courtyard and snagged a table before anyone else could take it. While Sehun sat down, Chanyeol was standing opposite of him and unzipping the guitar case. The platinum blonde glanced up at the redhead before asking, “So how’s things going- ya know, with Jongin?”

Sehun let a sour look take over his face, “Still shitty. I mean I don’t feel so bad anymore but it’s still weird for me to be around him knowing he’s not mine-  _ can’t _ be mine,” He looked up at Chanyeol, “Does that make sense?”

Chanyeol pulled the guitar out the case, “Yeah that makes sense,” He sat down and situated the guitar correctly on his lap, strumming it softly. “Have you seen him lately though?”

“No I’ve been trying to stay away from the dorm unless I know he’s not in there, like for class or whatever.”

“Sleeping must be a pain, huh?”

Sehun pouted and laid his head on his crossed arms on the table, “Tell me about it. It’s uncomfortable for him to be so close yet so far.”

Chanyeol gave a sympathetic frown, “I’m sorry you gotta go through this Sehuna.”

The younger gave an appreciative smile, “It’s okay. Not every romance ends so happy. I’ll be okay soon enough,” He nodded toward the guitar, “Play something for me Hyung!”

Chanyeol smiled softly, “Okay okay, I have a new piece so give me your opinion.”

“Ok!”

 

\---

 

He didn’t know why but when Sehun woke up, he had a bad feeling. Something deep within him told him not to go to class and just stay in his room. And for a moment he almost gave in to the feeling, but then he remembered he had a math test today and for dance class Eunhyuk was starting a new piece, so he couldn’t lounge in bed. 

With a soft groan Sehun pushed himself to get out of bed and in the shower. He stayed under the hot water, trying to shove the bad feeling away from his existence so he could make it through the day. After twenty minutes he walked out and decided to wear his dancing clothes, joggers and a loose long sleeve. He put a beanie on and grabbed his hoodie. He checked the time. It was 8:45am and Zitao was usually ready by this time.

Sehun quickly grabbed his backpack and walked out his room. He looked down the hall and sure enough Zitao was stepping out of his room too.

“ Taozi let’s head out! ”

The tan blonde didn't look away from his phone as he walked to the younger male, “ Yeah yeah I’m coming. ”

Sehun smiled and slung his arm around Zitao when he was close, “ What are you looking at? ”

“ Our study guide for math. ” Zitao whined. “I swear Hunnie I'm going to fail this test.”

Sehun pet his head softly, “C’mon Taozi, you did good while we studied.”

“Yeah but once we get a test I always do bad on it.”

Sehun gripped the other’s shoulder, “How about this, if you pass this test I'll buy you those Gucci sunglasses you've been wanting.”

Zitao stopped walking, making Sehun stop also. He stared at the redhead, his face serious, “You're being for real? You're not fucking with me right?”

Sehun smirked and shook his head, “Nope, I'm serious.”

“I'm going to ace this test.” 

Sehun couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. He knew he passed his math test (he breezed through it) and watched Zitao take his test seriously (it was a little amusing). They had another class that was two hours before they were free for lunch.

Zitao walked over to Yifan and Joonmyeon telling them his “battle against math.” The redhead sat in his seat next to Chanyeol and easily joined in the conversation that the group was having, Baekhyun and Jongdae having a heated debate about an album. Luhan passed him lunch like always and asked him how everything was. It was honestly a normal day. In the back of his mind he puffed out his chest to the bad feeling he had this morning.  _ There’s nothing wrong, nothing's going to happen _ . 

His lunch break ended and he separated from everyone to walk over to the dance studio. When he stepped into the studio, Hoseok was quick to call him over with his bright smile. It made Sehun feel a sense of optimism (it was a Hoseok effect). It was like routine; stretch, talk, and stretch some more. Sehun ignored Jongin walking into class and decided to focus on himself and the choreography today, something Hoseok looked pleased about. Eunhyuk came and class began. It wasn’t hard but the choreo had a  _ lot _ of leg movement. Easy but intensive and Sehun was so glad when class had ended. His calves were sore and he wanted to get a massage from Zitao. He grabbed his bag and with a smile waved Hoseok goodbye. “Bye Hobi.”

“Bye Sehunnie~!”

 

He chuckled at the other and walked to the door. The moment he stepped out of the studio though, he was suddenly grabbed by his bicep. He let out a squeak when he was dragged in the opposite direction of the building’s exit. He looked at his ‘kidnapper’ and stared wide eyed. “ _ J-Jongin? _ ”

The brunette didn’t answer him and pulled him into an empty classroom instead. Jongin let Sehun go as he closed the door. Sehun felt nervousness wash over him. It had been a while since he’s talked to Jongin and the latter never approached him during that time, so he didn’t know what to expect. “W-What do you want?” 

Jongin leaned against a desk and crossed his arms while staring at the redhead pointedly. Sehun never felt so small in his life until now. The feeling from this morning came back to his mind and he cursed himself for not listening. Now he stood here with Jongin’s gaze weighing down on him.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s been going on with you lately, Sehun?”

The younger looked off to the side and dug his hands in his hoodie, not really sure what to say, “Nothing’s been going on...”

“Bullshit, you’re avoiding me.”

Damn Jongin hit it right on the head. His bluntness tripped Sehun slightly and he was at a lost on how to respond. All he could do was deny. “No I’m not, I’ve just been-  _ busy _ lately.”

Jongin couldn’t even hold back the scoff, “ _ Busy? _ Yeah okay.”

Sehun was getting anxious the longer he stayed in this room with Jongin. He didn’t like where this conversation was going and sirens rang in his head to  _ retreat retreat retreat _ . He wanted to leave, now. He headed for the door, “ _ Yes busy _ , and I have other things to do today so if you would excuse me-” Jongin blocked him from the door, “ _ Jongin _ -”

“No Sehun! I’m tired of this! You’re not leaving until you tell me the  _ real _ reason you’re avoiding me!”

Sehun moved toward the door again but Jongin pushed him back. The redhead was feeling his anxiety mix with anger now, “Jongin I don’t want to talk about this right now get out of my way! I’m serious!” The overwhelming feeling was starting to overflow and he would burst in seconds

“No! I already told you, you’re not leaving.” 

“ _ Jongin I swear to- _ ”

Jongin nudged the other’s shoulder, “What’s your problem, Sehun?!” He yelled. 

Sehun just snapped. “ _ YOU! _ ” 

He pushed Jongin back, “You're my problem! From the moment I fucking met you, you’ve been my problem!” But he didn’t stop there, letting all his pent up feelings out, “First you’re an asshole and then suddenly days later you’re nice-  _ too _ nice to me. Now I’m over here with these feeling and getting the wrong ideas when I know I shouldn’t!” Sehun grabbed his head and shouted. “AH! Why did I have to fall in love with you?!” 

Jongin froze. “…What?” 

“I-” Sehun stopped and gasped, realizing what he said. He just confessed. 

 

_ SHIT.  _

 

“ _ Se- _ ”

Sehun did the only logical thing, he ran. He pushed passed Jongin, running as fast as he could, ignoring the calls for him. He didn’t stop until he was in front of a familiar door and banged on it. “Who the fuck is punching my door-” Zitao spat was he opened the door but quickly shut up as he stared at the distraught redhead, “S-Sehun?” 

Sehun walked inside without saying anything. Chanyeol stepped out the bathroom completely confused. “Sehuna what’s wrong?”  Sehun started pacing back and forth, muttering “Oh my god,” over and over again.

Chanyeol grabbed him by the shoulder, “Sehun focus.” The youngest took a deep breath as Zitao put a hand on his shoulder. The tan blonde looked concerned for him, “ Hunnie what’s wrong? ” 

Sehun covered his face with his hands, “I fucked up guys.”

  
  


Meanwhile Jongin stood in the empty classroom in shock, still trying to process what just happened. 

_ Why did I have to fall in love with you?! _

Jongin sat down in a chair, running a hand through his hair, “Sehun loves me? He… loves me back?” Jongin couldn’t stop the tug at the ends of his lips. A soft huffed came out of him. All that time… wasted. They could have been together  _ forever  _ ago. They could have went more barbecue dates and motorcycle rides. They could have done a lot of stuff. The smile fell off Jongin’s face. 

There had to be more to this then just Sehun avoiding him because of his feelings. Something must have happened to make Sehun run away like he did. Now Jongin wanted to get to the bottom of this problem. Because the faster this was resolved, the quicker he could be with Sehun. And that’s what mattered most to him. He pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend. 

“Tae, you’re not going to believe this.”


	12. What's Up With You and Running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update today~!

The dorm room was a mess to say the least and Zitao was close to pulling his hair out.

“I fucked up.” seemed to be the only thing Sehun could say and the tan blonde was over it.

“What do you mean you fucked up?”

“ _ I. Fucked. Up. _ That’s what I mean!”

“Hunnie for the last time,” Zitao took a deep breath before yelling, clapping his hands with each syllable, “ _ We don’t know what you’re talking about! _ ”

“I fucked up, that’s legit what I mean!” Sehun shouted and Zitao looked two seconds away from choking the redhead.

“Chanyeol hyung get this dumb ass before I strangle him. Because I  _ swear  _ to god-”

“Ok, enough!” Chanyeol called out sternly. The two maknaes quieted down and Chanyeol sighed before looking at the panicking redhead. “Sehuna,” he started softly, “You have to give us more than that to know what's going on.”

Sehun laid down on the bed and groaned out loud. Just thinking about what happened earlier has his anxiety skyrocketing. “I slipped and told Jongin I love him.”

The room was silent, Zitao’s quiet “ _ Oh _ ,” breaking it.

“ _ Yeah _ .” Sehun frowned.

Chanyeol scratched his head beyond confused, “How did that even happen?”

“He snatched me out of dance into a classroom and trapped me there, demanding I tell him why I was avoiding him-”

“It was kinda obvious that you were.” Zitao muttered.

Sehun sent daggers his way before continuing, “-I felt cornered and annoyed and it just came out.” He covered his eyes, “It was so awkward after that I just ran. He didn’t even chase after me. There’s no way he likes me back and everything is shit n-”

“Okay okay,” Chanyeol was by his side, “Calm down Sehuna.”

“I  _ can’t _ hyung. He’s my  _ roommate _ ! I sleep like five feet away from him.”

Chanyeol watched Sehun roll and hide his face in the pillows. He felt sorry seeing the redhead in such distress. He put a comforting hand on his thigh. The maknae of the room looked over at his hyung. Sehun gave a small smile before whispering, “Thanks hyung.” It looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes, and it creeped Zitao out a little. 

“Ugh you guys are  _ so _ gross. How are you not dating??” 

Chanyeol scoffed and pointed at Sehun, “Please no, he’s too demanding.”

Sehun picked his head up in a flash and glared at him, “Fight me.”

Zitao barked out a laugh as he sat down next to them, “Hunnie you’re a twig. Don’t even try it.”

“You guys are so evil.”

“It’s tough love.” They said at the same time.

Sehun groaned into the pillow again.

“Anyways,” Zitao smacked his butt, making him squeak, “You can camp in here for a while.”

“For real?”

Chanyeol grinned, “Of course! Best friends rooming, it’s going to be a great time!” 

“Thanks guys…”

“Anytime!”

 

\---

 

Jongin stood outside his dorm room. He had been there for over a minute now, feeling hesitant. About what? He didn’t exactly know. He didn’t know if he was ready for the disappointment of Sehun not being there, or the awkwardness if he was. It was a lose-lose situation either way.

The brunette sighed and opened the door. And it seemed the first option was the winner. The room was dark when he entered, not that he was really surprised. It was still disappointing though. Now Sehun was going to avoid him more than ever. He’d have to track the redhead down and tell him his feelings weren’t one sided. That Jongin really  _ really _ wanted to try a relationship with him.

He ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to exactly approach Sehun though. It seemed like trapping him again was the last thing he should do, if today was any example. He assumed Sehun would skip dance class or something, and that was their only class together. He didn’t know Sehun’s schedule. “I’m going to have to do something brash, huh?” He spoke out loud. “Let’s give him a day or two of space first.”

Though he didn’t want to, he thought it would be best. He could wait to hold Sehun in his arms a little longer.

 

\---

 

The next morning he honestly didn’t know why he did it, but Jongin was in front of the other dorm room and knocked before he could stop himself. He heard shuffling from the inside and some mumbling inside but after a few more seconds the door finally opened. Chanyeol was the one who opened the door, still in pajamas and hair poking out on the side. “Oh hey,” He rubbed his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

Jongin shifted on his feet, “Uh, I was just wondering if you saw Sehun recently.”

Chanyeol feigned ignorance and cocked his head confused, “Aren’t you guys roommates?”

“Ah yeah but uh, he hasn’t really been... around…”

Chanyeol yawned, “Sorry I haven’t seen him since yesterday at lunch. He might be with Luhan hyung.”

“Oh… Okay. Well if you see him, tell him I was looking for him?”

“Sure thing.”

Jongin gave a strained smile, “Thanks hyung,” and walked away. 

Chanyeol closed the door, letting out the breath he was holding. He looked over at the bed harboring two bodies. Sehun and Zitao were fast asleep, cuddled against each other. His mouth was a thin line as he walked over to the pair and poked Sehun’s cheek, “Sehuna.” The maknae of the three mumbled but didn’t wake up. Chanyeol poked him harder, “Sehuna!”

Sehun groaned, cracking his eyes and looking at his hyung, “What?”

“Your man came by asking for you.” That seemed to wake Sehun up because he sat up so quick, even Zitao woke up. “What?!”

“Jongin came by and asked for you.”

Sehun stared owlishly it him, “For real?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol rubbed his eyes as he laid back down in his bed, “So you might not be able to hide from him for too long.”

Sehun stilled, a sudden panic flooding him.  _ OH LORD. _ Why was Jongin looking for him? Was he going to flat out reject him? Tell him he didn’t love him back? Wait- of course he was. He had that weird  _ thing _ with Seungri. “Oh my god, he’s going to crush my heart.”

“Hunnie,” Zitao started, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Not that I don’t sympathize for you, because you know you’re my best friend, but it’s like ass o’clock in the morning and we don’t have to get moving until 8. I need you to close your eyes and be quiet so I can sleep.”

The redhead grimaced at the other before huffing out a breath, “ _ Fine _ ! Let me self wallow alone.” He muttered as he laid down again and faced the wall. “Thank you for being so understanding.” Zitao said, petting Sehun’s head and the younger male slapped his hand away. “ _ Ow! _ ”

Chanyeol, who was watching the exchange just shook his head before closing his eyes again.

 

\---

 

Sehun was on hyper alert the rest of the morning. He looked around everywhere he went, ready for any surprise attack Jongin might throw at him. Lunch was spent with him trying to distract himself from the dread he was feeling for his next class. He was going to skip dance but then he remember he already skipped twice, and any more unexcused absences would fuck his grade up. So he stood outside the studio absolutely hating his very existence. He wanted to stomp and squirm but then he remember he was an adult so he couldn’t do that without being judged. Instead he just groaned and walked inside. 

Luckily Jongin wasn’t there- yet. Hoseok was though, as always and Sehun quickly went to him, “ _ Hobi you would not believe what happened yesterday _ .”

The brown haired male cocked his head, “You mean with Jongin dragging you away?”

“Oh... you saw that.” 

“Yeah~” Hoseok grabbed his hands, “But let’s stretch while you spill the tea.” 

Sehun nodded and followed Hoseok’s stretches, “Yeah so he trapped me in a empty classroom and was like ‘What’s going on?’ and when I tried to play it off he called me out on my bullshit-”

“It was obviously bullshit.”

Sehun looked completely done, “Yes I’ve heard the same thing from Zitao.  _ Anyways _ , I tried to leave and he just kept pressing it. Before I knew I just yelled out my love for him like an idiot.”

Hoseok snapped up from his bent position gaping like a fish, “You did?!”

“Yes! It was so embarrassing.”

“I don’t care about it being embarrassing,” The older male shook the other, “ _ What did he say?! _ ”

“He didn’t.”

Hoseok stopped shaking him and his voice was flat, “What.”

“I kinda didn’t give him a chance to say anything. My ass instinctively dipped.”

“I’m literally two seconds away from murdering you, oh my god.” Hoseok muttered as he dropped his hands to his side.

“I know, I feel your aura.”

“Jesus Christ Sehunnie, what’s up with you and running?”

“I ask myself the same thing… I mean does it really matter in this situation? He’s going to reject me anyways, he’s got Seungri.” Sehun sighed, suddenly really tired of everything. Why did he even put energy into this anymore? It just seemed pointless when he thought about it. The redhead shrugged, “Maybe it’s for the best. I’m probably blowing this out of proportion. At least I don’t have to hide how I feel anymore, and it’s not like I can’t still be friends with him,” He looked at Hoseok, “right?”

His friend gave him a sympathetic look, “Sorry Sehun.”

“We can’t all have happy relationships like you and Yoongi hyung.”

Hoseok sniffed, “Don’t make me feel bad.”

“Dear god don’t cry!”

They stopped talking when the door opened, Jongin walking in. He and Sehun made eye contact and he looked shocked to see him. He looked away and went to his usual spot. Sehun gasped, mouth opened as he looked at Hoseok, “Did he really just avoid me?”

Hoseok looked equally shocked, “I think so.”

“Yesterday he was all demanding, now he’s doing a  _ me _ ? Are you serious?”

“Maybe he’s just surprised you showed up to class since, you know, you run away a lot.”

“I-” Sehun paused slightly, “I hate when you make sense.”

The older male pouted, ‘What are you trying to say?”

“I’m stupid?”

“Now that,” Hoseok nodded, “Is something we can agree on.”

“Should I maybe confront him?” Sehun asked.

“Hmm, well with the way you reacted yesterday I doubt he’ll go to you. So maybe yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to him.” Sehun nodded, “Tomorrow.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

 

\---

 

Jongin was having an internal battle. He didn’t expect Sehun to actually come to dance class. He wasn’t sure if he should talk to him or give him more space. But yesterday he said he would give him at least one day of space.  _ Ugh why is everything complicated with this guy _ he sighed. Before he had to chance to decide what to do, other students along with Eunhyuk walked inside the studio and class started. 

It was like any other class and timed passed fast like usual. Students grabbed their stuff and flooded out the studio. Jongin hung back a little and when Sehun said bye to Hoseok while walking to the exit, Jongin called out, “S-Sehun!”

The redhead stopped and looked at him surprised. As if he was surprised Jongin would even acknowledge him, and a piece of Jongin felt unsettled at the thought.

“...Yeah Jongin?”

“Uh,” Jongin froze. Why did he out to the other? It was impulsive really but he couldn’t let Sehun know that. “A-are you going to be at the dorm tonight?”

“Oh,” Sehun pulled his bag strap more onto his shoulder and shrugged, “I’m not sure, it depends when I finish helping Tao with all his math homework.”

“Ah, okay.” Jongin’s smile was strained as he slightly waved, “I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Sehun nodded awkwardly, “Yeah, see you.” The redhead left the room quickly. Jongin let out a frustrated huff.

“You seem beyond troubled about this.”

Jongin looked to the side and saw Hoseok on the floor next to his bag, “What are you still doing here?”

“I’m staying to practice for a side competition I have.” Hoseok stretched out his legs, “But as I was saying, you look awfully troubled.”

“The guy I like who actually likes me back is avoiding me.” Jongin deadpanned.

Hoseok’s eyes lit up, “Oh so you  _ do _ like Sehunnie.”

Jongin scratched his ear bashfully, “I kinda thought it was obvious…”

“It wasn’t~” Hoseok hummed as the gears in his head spun. So Seungri and Jongin must not be a thing he concluded. The brown haired male grinned at the other, “Don’t worry, he’ll come around.”

“I thought the same thing for over a week.”

“Just do something bold to get his attention.”

“Bold?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok clapped his hand, “Just grab him and kiss the hell outta him!”

Jongin blushed deeply. Yeah that would be bold, and he was tempted to but… “What if I get slapped? My pride would be on the line here.”

Hoseok groaned, “Oh my god, you’re both so complicated. I’m done saying my two cents,” he snapped a finger to the exit, “I gotta practice so please gravitate to the exit, thank you.”

Jongin frowned slightly, “I thought you were supposed to be a great talker.”

“I am- when the person is good at actually receiving my messages.” Hoseok snapped his fingers and Jongin huffed, “Alright, alright I’m going.”

When the older male finally left Hoseok leaned against the mirror walls with a sigh. “I swear they make love so dramatic.”


	13. Yeah, I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapters left!

“Hunnie you got this.” Zitao rubbed his best friend’s back encouragingly. 

“Tao’s right,” Chanyeol smiled, “I’m sure everything will be cleared by the end of today.” Sehun nods to their words, “Right, even if I can’t date him, I’d rather have him as a friend. I’m going to finally settle this.”

“Aye~!” Zitao shot finger guns at him and the maknae couldn’t help but laugh. Sehun nodded and looked over at his best friend, “Ready for class?”

“I’m ready for breakfast if that’s what you mean.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and pulled Zitao out the room, “Bye hyung see you at lunch.”

Chanyeol waved them away as he closed the door, “Bye bye.”

After they grabbed something quick for breakfast they walked into their math class. Zitao had gotten his grade back for their last test; he ended up passing. The tan blonde grinned at Sehun and wiggled his eyebrows, “Gucci~.” Sehun rolled his eyes but he smiled nonetheless, “ Yes Taozi you get your glasses .”

Other than that the rest of the morning went by pretty fast. Their next class was just a regular lecture and note taking, with Zitao getting distracted as usual and Sehun having to refocus the older male. When they were done with that class they had break and walked to the group’s table. Like any other day, the lunch table was loud and active.

“I swear I'm a true artist.” Yifan held up a paper and pointed at the picture, “Do you see this masterpiece?” Jongdae snickered along with Baekhyun when Yixing gazed at the paper confused. “Uh, who is that supposed to be again?”

“Joonmyeon of course!”

The brunette in topic chuckled nervously as he glanced at his boyfriend’s art, “It's... wonderful baby.”

“It's honestly shit.” Luhan piped up bluntly.

Yifan gasped in offensive while Jongdae and Baekhyun bursted into laughter. Kyungsoo, Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun weren’t far behind them. Zitao frowned sympathetically at Yifan, shaking his head, “Sorry ge, it’s  _ bad _ .”

“You guys are the worst.” The chinese male muttered under his breath.

“Anyways~,” Baekhyun sing-songed, leaning into his boyfriend, “Kyungsoo has a performance soon and I hope you guys can come.”

“Of course we'll come!” Minseok smiled at him, the others nodding in agreement.

Kyungsoo let his heart lips shape into a smile, “Thanks guys.”

“What about the rest of you? Anything coming up?”

“Seniors in dance have an evaluation with actual agents coming next month.” Luhan sighed, “It's been a little stressful but me and Minnie are managing.”

“Me, Lay, Jongdae, and Chanyeol have been making a few songs. They're coming out great.” Zitao piped up.

Baekhyun nodded his head, “Anyone else? How about you Sehun?”

Sehun looked up from his food, “Hm?”

“Anything been going on with your life?”

_ You have no idea _ . Sehun kept that thought in his head. He'd rather his hyungs not know about his Jongin problem. He was about to speak when Chanyeol cut in blandly.

“He's just been a spoiled prima donna lately. Making me buy him bubble tea and whatnot.”

Sehun punched him in the arm, “Traitor! And I try to pay for bubble tea but you say no!!”

Chanyeol gave him an innocent face, “I don’t recall.”

“Evil~” Baekhyun cooed from the side, Kyungsoo nodded along.

“Hey, stop picking on my bro like that,” Luhan poked Chanyeol on his side making the tall blonde yelp. Sehun smiled in victory as he ate a fry.  _ Serves you right _ .

“Oh but how is Jongin? I haven’t seen him around.” Minseok pointed out.

“Ah,” Sehun chuckled nervously, “Uh he’s been busy, he has some other dance events to practice for and whatnot so he’s never really around.”  _ Way to lie Sehun. _

Minseok nodded, “Oh okay. Well tell him to swing by if he’s ever available.” Luhan smiled, “Yeah he’s cool people.”

Sehun smiled warily, “Yup, cool people.”

Zitao suddenly coughed loudly, “So like, I passed my math test.”

“Zitao that’s awesome!” Sehun watched as everyone turned their attention from him to the tan blonde and he couldn’t be more grateful to his best friend. Chanyeol leaned over to him and whispered, “We got your back buddy.”

Sehun loved his friends.

 

\---

 

“Oh Sehun, I  _ swear _ if you don’t settle this by tonight, I’m going to strangle you.”

Sehun looked up from stretch and smiled, “Don’t worry Hoseok, I am.”

The brown haired male breathe out loud, “Oh thank god, I’m so tired of hearing this drama.”

“I’m tired of  _ being _ in this drama.”

Hoseok looked at the door, “He’s walking inside.”

“Not gonna look.”

“Smart… He’s looking our way.”

“Let him, I’ll see him later.”

Hoseok smirked at Sehun, “Wow look at you. Macho man right here.”

Sehun chuckled, “Not really, I’m just trying not to let this all bother me.”

“Where was this mindset before?” Hoseok sighed, “I could have been freed from all the whining a long time ago.”

The redhead smiled before punching the other’s arm, “But you love me so you dealt with it.”

“Yes, Hobi loves you Sehunnie, very much.”

Eunhyuk walked into the classroom, “Alright let’s get to it everyone.”

Sehun and Hoseok shared a look, smiling with knowing glints in their eyes, before focusing on class.

 

\---

 

Taemin was really getting tired of the scene in front him. Jongin was laying on his bed moping in his pillow while the ravenhead sat on a desk chair. “Really Jongin?”

“ _ He didn’t even look in my direction. _ ” The younger male groaned into the pillow and Taemin rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe this.”

“Shut up Min this is serious.”

“It's honestly not but, okay.”

Jongin lifted his head to glare at his friend, “You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to be sympathetic to me.”

“Yeah I did that- four times already. It’s because I’m your best friend that I’m telling you this is ridiculous.”

Jongin plopped his face back into his pillow and groaned again. The ravenhead closed his eyes to collect himself. “You’re being so damn childish. Why don’t you try talking to him again instead of sulking like this?”

“Because he’ll just get scared and run away again.”

“You’re both adults, start acting like it and have a civil talk,  _ please, _ .” Taemin stood from his seat and grabbed his phone, “Now I have to go, next time I see you, you better not be moping around.” Jongin blindly waved his hand at the older who walked out the room. He kept his face in the pillow for a little longer. Deciding to do something with himself he got up and took a shower.

He sighed as he sat cross legged on his bed after taking a shower and putting on comfortable clothes. The silence in the room was starting to get to Jongin, it was something he began to get used to and it bothered him to no end. He thought about his conversation with his best friend.

Yeah he could admit this was all childish, especially since they had mutual feelings. There wasn’t anything really in their way so this game was starting to get really old. But he was  _ scared _ . Something’s holding Sehun back and Jongin’s scared to find out what that something was. But if he didn’t find out what it was, they would keep tiptoeing around each other and get nowhere. What good came out of that? Nothing. He sighed out loud.  _ Guess it’s time to finally have a serious talk with‒ _

Suddenly the door opened and the brunette gaped seeing who entered. “S-Sehun?” Jongin asked surprised.

The redhead closed the door behind him. “Hey…” He lightly wrung his hands together before peeking at the older, “Can we talk?”

_ God is on my side today holy crap. _

“Uh, yeah! Sure.” Jongin sat on the edge of his bed nervously while Sehun sat opposite of him on his own. There was an awkward pause between the two before Sehun sighed. He looked tired as he gazed at Jongin.

“Listen Jongin, about the other day,” Sehun squeezed his hands together, his heart stinging a little, and closed his eyes, blurting out his rehearsed lines, “We can pretend it never happened. I know this is one sided and that's okay. Seriously, I don't want you to be awkward around me and I still want to be friends—”

He was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. He snapped his eyes open and pushed Jongin away. They stared at each other, both with surprised eyes. Jongin because Sehun pushed him away, and Sehun because  _ what the fuck? _

“ _ Are you fucking kidding me? _ ” Sehun bit out harshly.

Jongin blinked, not expecting that. “...What?”

To be honest, he thought of this moment playing a lot differently. Sehun would give in and kiss him back, question him blushing and confused, and Jongin would smiled at him while confessing his feelings. But instead he got...  _ this _ .

“I can't believe you!” Sehun stood up ready to breathe fire. “You— You player!!”

Okay, Jongin was beyond confused now, “ _ What? _ ”

“ _ ‘What?’ _ — WHAT?!” Sehun was fuming, “You can't go kissing people when you’re fucking taken! I'm not some side piece for you!” He pointed at the brunette, “My first impression of you was right. You're an ass!!”

“What are talking about Sehun?! I'm not taken!” Jongin watched as Sehun turned red in the face.

“What a lie! I saw you!”

Jongin’s mouth dropped to the floor.  _ What is going on?! _ He was completely dumbstruck, “WITH  _ WHO _ ?!”

“WITH SEUNGRI!!”

_ How? _ He has never been around Seungri in public for Sehun to even know about him. So when...?

And that's when it hit him.  _ The studio _ . All the pieces fell together. Sehun had saw Seungri kiss him in the studio all those weeks ago. “Oh my god.” Jongin ran a hand over his face. “Oh my god, Sehun-”

“Don't ‘Sehun’ me! That was-,” Sehun's voice cracked slightly as he looked at the older male, his anger replaced with hurt. “You can't play with people's feelings.”

“Sehun I’m not dating Seungri.”

There was a pregnant pause at that statement. Sehun’s face twisted, “Jongin I swear-”

“Sehun,” The brunette grabbed his hands, “I’m not dating  _ anyone _ .”

“...Then what was that?”  _ Back in the studio? _ Jongin could see the end of that question in the younger’s eyes.

The older male sighed, “Can you give me a moment to explain everything, please? There’s way too many misunderstandings between us right now.”

The younger male bit his lip as he turned his gaze away, “...Okay.”

Jongin pushed Sehun back on his bed and sat down next to him, “He’s someone I know from before college and he liked me but I didn’t return his feelings. What happened in the studio was me just giving him one last request before he finally stopped trying to court me.”

Sehun listened quietly, letting it all sink in. Jongin continued, “It meant nothing. I’m not dating him.”

“So… you’re single?” Sehun asked as he averted his eyes.

“Not for long.”

Sehun frowned slightly at this, “Oh, really?”

Jongin nodded before speaking offhandedly, “There’s this guy that caught my interest with red hair and I found out he liked me. I’ve been trying to corner him so I could tell him but he’s a little dense.”

The younger blushed as he shyly looked at the brunette, “Does that redhead sleep five feet from you?”

Jongin grinned, “Yes, but I’d like him to be closer.”

“S-So then?”

“I really like you Sehun,” Jongin stared him straight in the eyes.

_ OH. _

So this really was all a misunderstanding. Sehun groaned as his face turned cherry red from embarrassment. “What. The. Fuck.”

“What the fuck is right,” Jongin cackled, and Sehun felt his heart skip a beat from the sound. He had it so bad.

“We are so damn childish I can't believe this.” Sehun hid his face in his hands. Strong hands grab his and pulled them away, revealing Jongin looking at him with a such a soft look.

“I like your childish tendency. It's really cute.”

Honesty Sehun didn't think his face could get any redder, but he was proven wrong. He averted his eyes and sputtered, “I-It's not cute it's so…  _ elementary _ .”

“What's wrong with elementary?” Jongin grinned, “We all have a child still inside us.”

The redhead rolled his eyes, “Unbelievable.”

“Is it unbelievable that I really want to kiss you right now?”

The younger snapped his head back to the other, whose face was strangely serious. Sehun’s heart was beating sporadically from the fuzziness of everything. This whole time, they had equally liked each other. This whole time, Sehun was running away from _ nothing _ . This whole time, he had prolonged something unnecessarily. But not anymore.

With a full resolve he looked Jongin in the eyes, “I'll believe that when you actually do it.”

There was a glint in the older’s eyes as he pulled Sehun close and pressed their lips together, this time Sehun responding back. Jongin cupped his face before he angled his face to deepen their kiss. Sehun felt warmth envelope him everywhere, tingling down to this fingertips, as his heart rate picked up. The younger whimpered softly when the other nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away.

They were both panting while staring at each other. Jongin smiled and grazed the other’s flushed cheek with his hand, “You're mine now, okay?” Sehun bit his lip to stop the smile from coming up as he nodded softly.

“Yeah, I’m yours.”


End file.
